Infatuated
by Amelia Lauren
Summary: We see them as friends, lovers and spouses. But what about the things we don't get to see? Mondler. Rated M for sexual content. Please read and review! xx
1. London

**Okay, I've had this written up for ages now but haven't really had the confidence to post it- writing this was hard and I have never, ever, written anything like it before. I just wanted to try it, you know? And hopefully this doesn't totally suck! Errr, I'm really nervous about this, but, I thought I may as well post it for you to read and to hopefully (fingers crossed) enjoy!**

**Alrighty (haha, alrighty, I'm such a geek, lol!), this defiantly rated M and is for a reason- so don't read if your underage please. :)**

This was torture, torture of the most wonderful sweet kind.

Monica- she had been the woman that fuelled his dreams for so long, she had been his guilty crush for over a decade, the person who had been the subject of his most wild fantasies and the dizziest of his dreams. She was the person who he called his best friend but the person who he found himself fantasising about when he looked at her, the person who drove him crazy whenever she kissed his check of hugged his body close to hers.

He'd dreamt of her, countless times, imagining what it would be like to kiss those wonderfully soft, pink lips, to run his fingers through her soft, dark hair and to breathe in her glorious scent. But never, not even in his craziest dreams was it ever, _ever_ this good.

Her lips were irresistibly soft and supple but urgent and frantic at the same time, her blue eyes were smouldering and smothering and her small, delicate body moulded to fit his perfectly, like they were made to be together. Her body pressed against his, driving him wild with anticipation about what they were about to do, he was giddy with excitement as they neared to crossing the line they'd been treading for so long now.

Chandler cupped her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly and gently, it was like he was seeing stars and his mind was an explosion of beautiful fireworks as her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips moved against his in desperation, after years of wondering and yearning for her he had no trouble at all matching her enthusiastic kisses. He had wanted this for so damn long it hurt.

The air in the hotel room was hot, steamy and suffocating, teaming with raw passion and tangible energy. Chandler inhaled a deep gulp of the scorching, hot air when Monica's lips left his. He took a few seconds to marvel at the beauty of her naked body as she panted hard, her skin was pale and perfect, hair dark and beautiful, before attaching his lips to hers again, he slid his tongue over her bottom lip and she sighed happily and parted her lips and granted him access, he grunted in pleasure as Monica's fingernails dug into his strong shoulders, scratching against the skin as Chandler's tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, tasting the remnants of scotch on her tongue.

Chandler's tongue dove further into her mouth and she groaned happily, her hand cupping his face gently, her delicate fingertips sending sparks through his body. When the need for air became necessary, Chandler pulled back and absorbed her hot body again, his body-_and other parts of him-_ twitched in anticipation. He felt lightheaded and giddy with happiness as she stared back at him, her own blue eyes absorbing his body.

Chandler kissed her jaw line sensually, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck, she wiggled beneath him and Chandler smiled as a low husky moan escaped her lips when he began to nibble at a patch of skin on her neck, she groaned again as he continued to nibble, suck, kiss and lick her sensitive skin.

"Oh wow," Monica whispered, pleasure flourishing though her "you're good at this," Chandler smirked against her neck and sucked harder, she gasped in pleasure "really good at this," she amended.

Chandler's hands began to roam her small, trembling body, brushing his fingers lightly over her skin. His hands lightly grazed over her breast and she shivered beneath him, he smiled at her reaction and slowly bought his lips towards her bare breast. He kissed it softly, his tongue swirling around her erect nipples.

"Oh god," she whispered, arching her back "that feels so good."

Chandler grinned and gently took the nipple between his teeth, Monica gasped and her head hit the pillow as pure ecstasy rippled though her body. She moaned loudly and squirmed beneath him, her hands raking through his hair again, urging him to continue, Chandler loved this, he teased her over and over, revelling in the delightful moans that escaped her lips.

Chandler gasped in shock as he felt Monica's cold, small fingers lightly brushing over his hardened errection. She smirked at him as she stroked him, her nimble fingers making him wild, he bucked his hips as she squeezed her hand around him. He groaned as her hands stroked him, slowly, teasingly. Monica picked up the pace and Chandler groaned louder before attaching his lips to her's again, their tongues dancing with each other as Monica continued to rub her delicate fingers over his twitching length.

"Fuck- Mon" Chandler gasped as she rubbed him faster and harder "fuck, Mon, oh God-" he groaned, his voice had deepened and lowered, a husky tone was present in his breathy moans.

His lips attacked hers again and his tongue swirled around her's as they danced elaborately, moaning erotically into each others mouths. This was unquestionably better then Chandler's dreams and fantasies.

"I think we're about ready for the condom," Monica whispered into his ear seductively. Chandler nodded quietly and began to fumble with the small foil package as Monica's body ground against him, her body was wild with emotions as she felt him straddling her as he fought to open the small package, she bucked her hips against him, her body was becoming inpatient as it yearned for Chandler, she had thought a few times over the years what he would be like but she never, ever thought it would be this good, she never thought that her body would feel so in tune with his and would be tingling with expectancy.

Chandler rolled the condom over his swollen, hard length and positioned himself at her entrance; she pushed herself against him as her stomach flipped in excitement and her stomach muscles tightened in thrilling pleasure and a pool of wetness rushed to her thighs as her body tingled.

Chandler looked into her blue eyes as he teased her entrance, resisting the urge to fuck her hard and quick, he might only get to do this with her the one time, he most certainly didn't want it to be over within seconds.

"Chandlerrrr... please-" Monica breathed quietly "please, I-I need you now."

Chandler smirked and rubbed himself against her opening, marvelling as her back ached further, her spine curving up towards him in expectation "god," she whispered, swallowing thickly as his sparkling blue eyes stared right into hers, Chandler watched as her small body quivered and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her back into another hot, deep kiss.

"Chandler," Monica grunted again as he continued to tease her entrance, she was turned on beyond belief, the feeling of his hard, twitching cock against her was driving her crazy "Chandler, please," she whispered huskily.

"Please what?" Chandler teased her, his lips millimetres away from hers, his hot breath against her lips was alluring and pleasant.

"Please," she repeated "please, just fuck me."

And that was it. At her words Chandler couldn't take it any longer, he growled quietly and his teeth began to nibble on that patch of skin on her collar bone as he slowly slipped into her.

Monica screamed in pleasure as he thrust into her, Chandler slipped all the way out of her before thrusting his entire, thick length back into her, this time harder and faster. Monica grunted again and bucked her hips as he plunged himself further into her. Chandler smiled in bliss as she moaned in rhythm to his movements, he loved the sounds that she was making, the groans and moans themselves could have thrown him over the edge.

Chandler was in heaven, sparks and fireworks were flying through his mind, he has _so_ underestimated how good this would be.

His hands gripped her slender hips, his fingernails digging into them as he thrust harder and urgently.

"Chandler," Monica cried, throwing her head back "I'm so close."

Chandler fought the urge to release his climax, he wanted to see her cum for him, he wanted to see the pleasure on her face and hear her orgasm rippling through the room.

"Nnnrrrrr," Chandler cried out desperately "god Monica."

Moving one hand from her hips, he began to rub her swollen clitoris in small, frantic circles. Monica groaned loudly at his touch and rocked her hips desperately, she twisted her fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply as her walls tightened and shuddered pleasurably around him, she quivered in glorious satisfaction as her orgasm washed over her.

She groaned his name into his mouth which pushed Chandler over the edge; he carried on thrusting in and out of her as they both rode out their intense orgasms. Chandler growled into her mouth before collapsing on top of her.

He rolled off of her, falling onto the cold sheets beside her hot, sweating body. He threw the condom into the bin lazily and gazed at Monica, her chest was heaving as she panted, a smile on her face and her eyes were closed lightly.

"Wow," Chandler whispered after several seconds once he had finally regained composure.

"Yeah," Monica breathed, opening her eyes and turning towards Chandler "wow indeed..."

They both lapsed into a long silence, both relishing in the afterglow and both secretly wanting to go again and again. It was perfect, amazing, they were... amazing.

Chandler closed his eyes as he replayed Monica's screams of pleasure in his head, he only opened his eyes after several seconds and wrapped his arms around Monica, her body was hot and heaving, skin still sensitive and receptive.

"Wow," Monica whispered again, tracing her fingers over his arm gently, he smiled and titled his head towards her, she ran her fingers up to his face and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you, Chandler" she whispered, she stared deep into his eyes, her stomach fluttering at the look within them, her smile mellowed, realising that her dear friend Chandler may soon be much more then a 'friend'.

"No, thank you," Chandler smiled, his grin growing wider as Monica confidently rolled over and straddled his naked body.

"So how many condoms has Joey left us with?" she whispered seductively.

**And that my friends is the first chapter. I didn't want to do ALL seven times, I think that will be too much. Anyway, I hope that you all liked this and I'm hoping to have a few more chapters in this (all Mondler, of course). Any requests of where/when? Tell me in a review or PM! :D**

**Oh and 'First Kiss' and 'A night in New York' should hopefully be updated fairly soon, thanks for all the support! **

**Review please! :) x**


	2. London Time

_Well I am happy girly, look at all 'em reviews! And all for little ol' me, ah, you guys are the best- yes, I'm sucking up, I want reviews and readers. I'm actually amazed at the amount of positive feedback, so I thought I'd write another one! :D_

_Okay, urm- I hope you all enjoy and no, I don't own Friends! x_

**Chapter Two- London Time.**

"I'm still on London time," Chandler said, closing the door to her apartment behind her, he licked his dry lips, literally feeling his heart thumping within his chest "does that count?" he asked, hoping and preying that his stupid little line would work, that Monica would not want their love affair to end.

Monica thought for a less then a sixth of a second, her heart fluttering at his words "Oh that counts," she nodded vigorously; evidently Chandler's 'stupid little line' wasn't so stupid to her.

Chandler grinned broadly and strode across the room, closing the gap between them in a few large strides, his hands grabbed at her hair and his lips crashed against hers again, kissing her hungrily and happily, Monica wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stood in the tips of her toes, smiling against his lips, the feeling within her so strong yet so natural, no forced feelings were needed here. Chandler ran his fingers through her hair and down to her delicate arms, rubbing them softly as he made his way to her hips, Monica's fingers clawed at his hair, tangling within his chestnut-brown curls. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue danced with hers. He pulled back, panting hard and staring at her, drinking in her flustered face and messed hair.

"I'm so glad you said that," Chandler breathed heavily, Monica felt lightheaded as she gazed at him, his eyes were darker and smouldering, a look of passion and desperate excitement reflected within them, her own eyes mirroring the gaze.

"I'm so glad you came back in," Monica smiled, she stepped closer to him, entire body pressing against his, she blushed upon seeing his excitement in his trousers, which were becoming more and more restricted as his errection grew.

Smirking slightly, she cupped his groin through his trousers and pressed her lips against his, he moaned.

Why didn't this feel weird? Why didn't this feel wrong? Why didn't this feel all awkward, why wasn't she getting the feeling of discomfort? She'd assumed- wrongly- that if she was to kiss her best friend it would be uncomfortable but it wasn't, it was far from uncomfortable, it was perfect. She was so glad she hadn't seen Joey yesterday in London, so glad Chandler had comforted her, Joey would have had sex with her, she may have enjoyed it even but no-one she had even been with ever made her feel this way, it wasn't just sex, it was a connection on the highest possible level. Joey would have satisfied her but Chandler- Chandler was a whole new level of amazing, she was seeing him in a different light, a wonderfully amazing and sexy light.

She'd never felt like this before. Her fingers caressed his groin through the thick denim material, the friction causing Chandler to groan loudly, she smiled and pressed her lips to his again, her stomach fluttering as he sighed into his lips, his arousal growing harder within his trousers and boxers.

"Hmm," Monica sighed, moving her lips towards his ears "is someone getting a little exited?" she whispered seductively against his neck, her breath making her shiver in pleasure.

Chandler nodded speechlessly, breaths becoming heavier as her tantalizing fingers began to unzip his jeans, his trousers slipped down slightly towards his thighs; Monica smiled at him again and kissed his jaw line with her soft pink lips.

She teasingly pushed down his jeans and boxers, making sure her fingers brushed the slowly hardening arousal, kissing his neck softly and sucking against the skin she felt his cock swelling and growing against her, standing to attention, painfully erect and throbbing before her, she brushed her fingers along the shaft lightly, her fingers making him shudder in expectancy and pleasure.

Breathing deeply, she took his errection in her hands, her red-painted fingernails gently grazing his shaft, trailing along the pulsing veins, he sighed deeply, eyes closing pleasantly. She smiled at him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, Chandler exhaled profoundly. Monica smiled as a low moan rumbled from within him, with her other hand, she began to tease his balls.

"Fuck, Mon," Chandler groaned.

Monica smiled at him and crouched before him, staring up at his throbbing errection, blushing under the stare of his intense blue eyes, excitement and exhilaration captivated in them.

"Do you want my lips on you Chandler?" she whispered, he inhaled sharply, feeling her hot breath tingling against his stiff cock. Chandler could only grumble incoherently in reply, she smirked and planted a sweet kiss onto his head.

"Mmmmm," Chandler moaned, her tongue sending shivers up his spine.

"Do you want me suck your hard cock?" Monica teased, her words sounding beautifully dirty coming from her, he was amazed at the words she said. Her fingers brushed his length so lightly is was almost painful to wait any longer for his touch, he let out a tortured cry.

"You're going to have to answer me, Chandler?" she whispered, the tip of her tongue teasing his head.

"Oh god, shit," Chandler grumbled quietly.

"That's not an answer," she smiled mischievously at him, her fingers playing with the soft curly hair.

"Please, Mon," he gasped, the tension unbearable.

"All you had to do was ask?" she whispered huskily and planted a soft kiss on the sensitive head, he moaned her name loudly and she smiled, taking the tip into her hot mouth, sending shudders of ecstasy through his soul, the blood rushing away from his head and flowing southwards. Playfully, she took him further into his mouth, her fingers tracing his shaft, taking him a deep as possible, revelling in his moans and grunts. Her tongue circled the throbbing head of his erection, obtaining a frantic cry from her very desperate man, before she pushed it inside the tiny slit on top of it, sucking at his pre-cum. He shuddered most came then and there, his knees buckling as pleasure surged through him.

She pulled away and smiled at him, staring into his eyes, bluer then any eyes she'd ever seen, he was truly handsome and the expression plastered on it made him look all the more amazing, his face contorted into a look of delighted ache, bewildered slightly, he touched her cheek affectionately, urging her to continue.

Monica obliged and took him deeper into his mouth "urrrrrmffffff..." Chandler groaned, mumbling incoherently as she slid her mouth up and down his cock, feeling a pool of wetness rushing to her legs, she clamped her legs together, trying to relieve the ache of her arousal.

Eyes rolling back in elation he brushed his fingers through her hair, unable to contain his pleasure. Monica let her fingers trace the throbbing veins, smiling as he writhed beneath her, she pulled away, her tongue swirling, teasing him with light licks.

"Shit Mon, I'm going to-" Chandler stopped talking, mouth dropping open as words escaped him, he bit his lips, on the edge of an intense orgasm, Monica smirked as he began panting, desperate for the sweet release, she began to caress his hard trembling balls with her hands, sucking on his stiff rod.

"Are you close yet baby?" Monica asked seductively, hands running up and down his hard shaft.

"God- _so_ fucking close," Chandler groaned, breathing heavily, barely able to stand up, head spinning wildly.

"Are you gunna cum for me, Chandler?" Monica whispered huskily, her hands stroking him faster, lips showering his trembling cock in butterfly kisses.

"Shit, oh crap Monica," Chandler panted, bliss and heavenly pain rippling through him, he was close, so close.

"You going to cum for me now?" Monica whispered, coaxing him further "I want you to cum for me baby, I want to taste you," she smirked and took his length in her mouth again, sucking hard and teasingly stroking his balls.

Chandler shuddered, gasping as he came, faster and harder then ever before, going rigid from the force of it.

"Urrrrh, ohh, mmmmmmhm, god _Monica_," Chandler cried out, feeling his seed bursting out of him into her throat, as his orgasm faded he pulled his now flaccid cock out of her mouth, a dribble of thick white cum on her lip, she was so hot.

"_Fuck_, that was amazing," Chandler panted, Monica wiped her lip and flushed bright red, she'd never, ever given a blowjob like that in her life, ever, always shying away from it but with Chandler, god, she was so desperate to please him and from the look in his eyes, she knew she'd been successful in pleasuring him "that was amazing," he repeated, touching her rose tinted cheeks affectionately, Monica smiled at him slightly and he slowly dropped onto his knees so they were face to face, he looked her in the eyes and hugged her tightly, he kissed her sweetly, tasting himself on her lips.

That had to have been one of the sexiest things come true, a living wet dream, her wildest fantasy finally coming true after so, so long.

Monica smiled against his lips, allowing his fingers to brush against her neck with a touch so gentle she shivered delightfully, his hands wondered lower, to the straps of her red dress. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened their kiss, breaking away from her when he had to breathe.

"That was amazing," he whispered, his fingers tracing down the her body, edging lower and lower down her slim sides.

"You may have mentioned," Monica teased, feeling Chandler's hands inching to the hem of her dress, the contact of his fingers against her legs making her stomach flip happily.

Chandler ran his hands up underneath her dress, her hot skin was silky smooth and soft, she closed her eyes as he slowly crept higher up her thighs, he kissed her against sweetly before pulling her dress off of her body, tossing it behind him.

"That's going to be so creased," Monica commented, feeling Chandler smirk against her lips as he kissed her again.

"I'll iron it later," he mumbled "right now I want to pleasure you," he grinned, making Monica shiver in excitement.

He looked at Monica again, absorbing her with hungry eyes, a plain and simple matching pair of black underwear was the only thing covering her pale body, her skin stood milky white and perfect, the black bra emphasising her wonderful breasts, he cupped them through the thin laced fabric, her nipples hardening under his touch, he smiled as she closed her eyes. He kissed her again keenly, his hands snaked around her back and he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, Monica smirked slightly as he frowned, unable to unclasp it.

"Need a little help?" Monica giggled, feeling his fingers fumbling against her skin, she reached behind her and unclasped it, bra falling to the floor.

"Stupid bra," Chandler mumbled, she could tell from his tone he was embarrassed.

"Well, I'll just have to go braless more often," she whispered, Chandler smirked feeling himself growing hard at the thought and as he drank in her naked chest, her breast were firm and perfect. He ran his fingers over the taut nipple, pinching it slightly as he moved to kiss her, Monica gasped in pleasure, feeling that familiar wetness spreading between her legs after his touch- who knew Chandler would have this wonderful effect on her?

"I think that's a very, very good idea," he said, smiling as he began kissing her neck, collar bone and finally, her breast. She moaned as he flicked he sucked against the firm skin.

Her excitement grew more intense as he took it in his teeth, nipping the skin at growing pressure, taking care not to hurt her, her emotions went wild and she inched her hands towards her damp panties.

Chandler caught her hand against her stomach, "no, let me," he whispered.

Monica pouted as he intertwined their fingers, kissing her on the lips again, hot, heavy and passionate.

"Sit on the couch," Chandler instructed quietly, his voice demanding but sweet, nodding blindly, she struggled to stand; she sat on the couch, the cool material both pleasant and shocking.

He crouched before, running his hands up her bare legs, he kissed her inner thighs, making her shudder in excitement, his fingers brushed the edge of the thin material of her black lingerie, she groaned, frustrated.

His hands purposely skipped the area she so desired to have touched and he began to shower her lower stomach in little kisses, Monica moaned again, desperate for Chandler to touch her.

"_Chandlerrrr_-"

"I'm getting there," Chandler whispered against her stomach, hands inching towards her breasts "and when I do, it's going to be great."

"God," Monica moaned as he traced his tongue over her smooth stomach "get there faster."

He smirked playfully, pulling at the thin material, breathing against her groin, still avoiding her pulsating centre, she groaned again loudly.

"Fucking hell," she cursed, Chandler smiled at her, thoroughly enjoying her reactions "I _thought_ you said you weren't any good at this," she gasped.

"I'm not," Chandler said in all honesty, never before had he got such wonderful reactions from a woman.

"God, you are," Monica smiled "you need more self esteem, you're amazing."

Chandler blushed, sliding her underwear down her slim legs, Monica squirmed slightly "well, it's going to get better," he smirked before finally pressing his lips to her throbbing clit, she nearly screamed in pleasure, she gasped mouth open wide as Chandler began to lick her opening.

"Shhhh," Chandler whispered, tongue trailing her dripping opening "doesn't want Joey or Pheebs coming in do we," his lips began to suck at her clit harder, Monica's head flew back at the sensation, her fingers grabbed at his soft hair as she urged him to continue. His trailed his fingers around her navel, making her shudder in both pain and pleasure.

His finger dipped without warning into her hot, wet hole, she panted hard as he thrust his cold finger in and out of her, sucking on the swollen bud desperately "oh god, Chandler," gasped, nearing her orgasm.

Chandler added two more fingers, plunging his fingers in and out of her, smiling against her velvety smooth mound, his tongue rubbing harder and harder against her swollen clitoris.

"Ahhh, Chandler," she gasped, her fingers entangling in his chestnut hair, she panted harder, Chandler pushed his fingers further into her, rubbing him frantically, leaving her squirming and writhing under his touch, she felt her walls shaking and tightening around his fingers and she moaned his name loudly as she came, hard.

"Oh my god," she groaned loudly, her hands detangled from his hair as her head his the back of the couch, back arching towards him. Chandler lapped at her sweet juices as she came, his fingers remaining inside her until her mind returned to reality.

"Oh god," she whispered, smoothing his dishevelled hair affectionately, Chandler sat up, breathing hard and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her sweaty body into a affectionate hug.

"H-how long are you going to be on London time for?" Monica asked, still breathing heavily, chest heaving, she caressed his check gently.

"Oh a very, very long time," he sighed, kissing her nonchalantly on the lips.

"Me too."

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REEEEEVIEW! Thank you very much for reading :) x_


	3. Bathroom Sex

_THANK YOU, seriously, 20 reviews for a smut story, that's gotta be some sort of record! And all your suggestions have been absolutely great, most of which I will be following for you._

_This chapter is for Cynthia Salander (& the guest too), the famous 'bath scene' we all know and love. This chapter has admittedly been hard to write, but I stuck at it and I hope (fingers crossed) it isn't that bad._

_Next chapter will probably be the closet one, from the one where Phoebe hates PBS, (which I intended to do all along), unless another idea hits me first, but that one will be done soon._

_Anyway, it is very, very late and I should be in bed so I'll wrap this up and say I don't own friends, this chapter shouldn't be read if you're underage and please, please review._

Monica resurfaced from beneath the warm, bubbly bath water, gasping slightly. A silence settled, broken only by Monica's soft panting and water dripping off her naked body into the bath, the front door of his apartment clicked closed and Chandler breathed a sigh of relief, Joey was gone.

"I'm so sorry, he just wouldn't leave," Chandler apologised, attempting to break the tension caused by Joey bursting into the bathroom, disrupting their evening.

Monica wiped some of the excess water off of her face with her hand, breathing hard, her throat tight from her time spent under the water, Chandler's face twisted into a look of concern for his friend- although the word 'friend' was being used very loosely at the moment to describe them. It had been two wonderful and glorious weeks since Ross's wedding in London and every day since then both Monica and Chandler spent as much possible time together as they could, either having sex, kissing or simply being together as friends, Chandler could say with all honesty it had been the best two weeks of his life so far, although both of them remained profusely adamant that they were 'fooling around' and not a couple, even though they'd not spent a single evening apart from each other since the night in London.

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked, Monica nodded and looked at him through the steam that had filled the bathroom, touched by how concerned he was for her.

"I'm fine, Chandler," she assured him with a gentle smile "how long is Joey going to be?" she asked him.

Chandler paused before answering "about half hour," he shrugged.

Monica's smile grew wider and she raised her eyebrows suggestively, an idea striking her suddenly "you know, there's a lot we could do in half hour," she grinned playfully at him.

Chandler felt his heart skipping a beat at her words, he caught onto her trail of thought immediately and the familiar feeling of arousal plundered through his body, his body tingled in excitement and anticipation about what they were about to do, again. Monica was, hands down, the hottest woman he had ever been with, she was perfect, her skin was snow white and flawless over her delicate and petite, little curves, her breasts were perfect, her nipples stood hard and erect during her arousal, her eyes were shining magically with desire and passion, he cocked his head to the side and forced himself to keep a calm facade.

"And what do you want to do?" he asked coyly, licking his suddenly dry lips as she pulled the band from her hair, she returned his smile.

"Well, I have a naked man in the bath before me," she began huskily "what do you think I want to do, Mr Bing?" she asked, her heart hammering in her chest, she chewed her lip slightly, god, she wanted him.

Chandler smiled at her and moved forwards through the bath water, the water lapping around his slowly hardening penis, he cupped her face with his hand, and brushed her wet hair from her shoulder, he raised his eyebrows slightly. She gulped slightly, his lips were millimetres away from hers, his breath filled her nostrils, the scent of champagne and toothpaste filled her.

"And what do you want to do to this naked man then, Miss Geller?" Chandler asked her, his lips grazed against hers, she shivered at the soft contact and her eyes closed involuntary, her body was tingling wildly.

"Let me show you," Monica grinned before kissing him hard on the lips, his hand clasped into her hair, she grazed her tongue against his bottom lip and he parted them, granting her tongue access, it dove into his mouth and her stomach coiled and tightened, her hands pressed against her bare chest and she ran her fingers down it, in awe of his surprisingly strong body.

He let out a throaty moan as they kissed, her breath hitched slightly as his dick twitched against her legs, she broke their kiss, panting hard, his lips attached to her neck, kissing and sucking the spot that he knew drove her crazy.

"God, Chandler, I want you," she panted, feeling a burning between her thighs that sparked her arousal more.

"I know, I want you too, baby," Chandler murmured against her damp skin, her heart swelled as the term of endearment slipped from his mouth, so much for 'friends with benefits', he looked alarmed for a second and blushed, she grinned simply and kissed him again.

Her hands pushed against him, making him fall back slightly into the water, she climbed on top of him, straddling his naked body with her long legs, he groaned again, his cock swelling in the water against her legs.

"God, Chandler," she whispered, desperate to have him inside her.

"Mon, Mon, wait," Chandler said reluctantly, pushing her away slightly, her expression changed to one of hurt, he shook his head "condom," he said simply, she relaxed, for a moment she thought he was about to say it was all a bad idea.

"Top draw," he said with bated breath, he watched, bewildered slightly as she climbed out of the bath. Monica nodded and walked towards his bathroom sink, her legs feeling like jelly as she stumbled unsteadily, she smiled slightly, feeling the warmth of his gaze on her naked body.

Chandler slowly climbed out of the bath, standing behind her, admiring her firm arse as she searched for the condoms "ah ha," she grinned after she small victory, she picked up the condom and Chandler stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Mmmm," Monica breathed, arching to his touch, she ripped open the small packet and dropped the wrapper to the floor.

"Monica Geller making a mess, never thought I'd see it," Chandler joked, Monica turned in his arms, hitting his stomach playfully.

"I'm about to fuck you in your bathroom, don't tease me, Bing," Monica said, grinning as Chandler smirked, who knew Monica could talk so dirty.

She rolled the condom onto his hard errection, he shuddered at her touch and kissed her again, hard and passionate, they fell clumsily towards the wall and Monica found herself sandwiched against the tiled wall of Chandler's bathroom.

The feeling of bare skin against bare skin made them both shudder, it was delicious, his hard errection was rigid against her stomach, she moaned loudly and erotically into his mouth, their tongues dancing feverishly, desperate with desire for each other. Her back was pressed firmly against the wall and Chandler stood over her, powerful and strong, she inhaled his scent, masculine and strong.

Chandler's hands grabbed her hips almost roughly, her arms were thrown around his neck, her fingers clawing at his wet hair frantically, he bent slightly and lifted her up by the hips, her long legs wrapped around his body, their eyes met momentarily, lust-clouded blue staring into passion captivated eyes, they both swallowed thickly.

With one last glance at her face, he thrust his entire thick cock into her, he slid into her wetness with great ease, he began thrusting and pumping into her, panting with raw hunger and passion, she felt amazing, tight and wet around his twitching dick, her head hit the wall as it flew back in elation, her ass hit the wall repeatedly as he slammed into her.

"Fuck, _Chandler_, good god, shit," she moaned loudly, Chandler had found that Monica was very vocal during sex, not that he minded, if he had his way, she'd always be moaning, it was always so erotic.

"Hmm, you're so fucking hot," Chandler groaned, pumping harder and faster into her, hitting the same spot over and over again, her head spun dizzily as she felt herself climbing towards her orgasm already, Chandler slammed into her again and she grappled for the shower curtain, knocking over all the stored shampoo.

"You feel so good," Chandler growled loudly, kissing her roughly, his breaths grew weaker as she gradually tightened around him, her orgasm nearing quickly, he panted, the position was tiring, but it was so worth it. He didn't know sex could feel so great, she was absolutely amazing, better than anything before.

"Fuck, Chan-d-ler," she shouted, moaning in time to his desperate thrusts "I'm-about-to..." she trailed off as she came hard, her walls tightening around him, shuddering, squeezing, screaming, moaning, her juices coated his cock. She gasped loudly, panting hard, her walls clamping down harder on him, he shuddered, his knees nearly giving way as he came too, his cock swelled inside her and combust into the condom at an earth shattering speed.

Chandler held her there for a while, panting hard, his body soaked with a mixture of bathwater and sweat. Pulling his now limp cock out of her, he settled her on the floor, keeping her in a tight hug. Smiles on both their faces.

"You're amazing," Monica breathed.

"That was so fucking hot," Chandler said, smiling brightly at her, Monica broke their hug and smiled up at him, lust and adore in her eyes, they gazed into each others eyes for a while, neither speaking, both knowing that they weren't really 'just friends' but both knowing they were about to keep that disguise and facade, so much about them had changed.

"Okay," he breathed, breaking the tension "how much do you want to pick up that wrapper you dropped," he teased, laughing.

Monica laughed too "not at all," she smiled and kissed him briefly, Chandler turned and poured another champagne for Monica, smirking slightly as she dropped the condom wrapper in the bin.

"Some things never change," he laughed.

_Admittedly, rubbishy ending, but I've been stuck on it for a while and thought I'd post it for you anyway- hope you all liked it. Please review and don't forget your suggestions too... :D x_


	4. Central Perk Closet

A/N: Hey! So it's me again with another chapter for you all and after so many requests I decided to have a stab at writing the 'closet scene' from 'TOW Phoebe hates PBS'.

This chapter to ages to write, but it is finally here! So I hope you all like this. My laptop charger broke this week (I know, terrible) so this is being written on my iPod where there the spellcheck is rubbish, I am relying on my knowledge of grammar and spelling (you might want to run now!)

FRIENDS, isn't mine FYI... *sigh*.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Okay, I must say a massive sorry to you all. When I copy 'n' pasted my work from my iPod it completely messed up my formatting, there weren't any breaks between paragraphs (which annoyed the hell out of me- I've actually left reviews about it on other stories 'cause it annoys me that much!). So I must apologise to you, I'm very sorry about that and I hope it hasn't put you all off. I won't be updating with my iPod again. Urgh, how embarrassing? Well, hope you all can read this and you all enjoy it too, y'know, now you can read it. **

**...**

Chandler smiled and lingered by the coffeehouse doors, his expression was soft, kind, adoring. An effortless smile spread across his face as he watched her with a tender gaze, she was truly a beauty to behold, like an angel with porcelain skin and dark raven hair, blue eyes which sparkled in a way that rivalled the most expensive of jewels, the bright blue colour was mesmerising and finally Chandler had the pleasure of being looked at with them, that lovely gaze she gave to whichever boyfriend she was with, the string of silly men who let her go, finally he knew what it was like to be shown love by the woman of his dreamed, Monica Geller.

He sighed contently, he felt weightless, like he was floating in the land of dreams. Being with Monica, even just as her secret boyfriend was sweeter than sugar, he hadn't ever felt like this before.

He'd been close with Kathy, but he'd always had to put up a false pretence, he had to try hard to please her, he had told Monica more when they were just friends that he ever told Kathy when they were dating, he trusted Monica.

He wasn't in love yet, but he was pretty close by now, he felt like a teenager with a crush.

Shaking his head at his lovesick thoughts he walked into the coffeehouse, Monica turned around slightly, her face breaking out into a wonderful smile when she saw him walking towards her, a smile matching her own on his face.

"Hey, Chandler," she grinned at him, setting her coffee cup onto the table in front of him, looking at him with that gaze he had been thinking about earlier.

"Hi, Mon," Chandler smiled at her, taking a seat next to her; he draped his arm casually around her shoulder, kind like a friend, but protective like a lover. It was as if the temperature had gotten hotter suddenly, it was suffocating in a sweet kind of way, she remembered a time where they could lie like this together and not have this... tension, he kissed her cheek softly and she smiled, her body was tingling and teaming with emotions. She was so glad they made up from the 'best I've ever had' incident earlier that day.

"If someone had walked in," Monica shook her head, scolding him playfully, but the look in her eyes was far from angry, she looked happy, mellow.

"It's a good job I didn't do this then," Chandler grinned, his eyes flickered behind him to make sure that no one was behind them, it was clear, not even Gunther could be seen, they were alone.

Monica cocked her head to the side and he raised his eyebrows playfully before kissing her lips, hard, his hand touching the back of her neck slightly. She smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers up his arms slightly, enjoying the moment of public affection they were sharing.

It was over all too soon and Chandler pulled away from her, flushed slightly, his eyes twinkling under the coffeehouse's duller lighting. She leaned against him again, allowing herself to be enveloped in his arms, she felt so comfortable as a silence settled.

"You know," Chandler said after a while "there have been a lot of rumours at work about this place."

"Really?" Monica said, interested.

"Mmhm," Chandler nodded "apparently the Central Perk closet is a local hook-up point," he told her.

Monica raised her eyebrows, shocked. "Really, wow," Monica commented, she didn't know whether the idea was barbaric or... erotic?

"I know," Chandler said, equally shocked that their innocent haven wasn't actually that innocent "that and the palaeontology part of the NYU library," he added.

"Ross will be thrilled," Monica chuckled; her eyes flickering towards the cupboard, her throat went dry, she swallowed thickly.

"Y-you weren't hinting that we should, erm, do it in there, where you?" Monica asked, staring at the door which stood slightly ajar.

"No," Chandler shook his head, blushing slightly "no, we're not that kind of people, a-are we?"

"No, definitely not," Monica said, though her eyes were still fixed on the door, the idea becoming more and more appealing "we're traditional bed people," she said.

"And bathroom," Chandler added.

"And bathroom," Monica repeated.

"And couch," Chandler said, smiling slightly.

"Do you want to do it?" Monica asked suddenly.

"And-"

"Yes, no, I don't know, no, no way," Chandler said, panicking, if he said yes would it creep her out?

"No it's a-a stupid idea," Monica shook her head slightly, though it was becoming less and less stupid as seconds ticked by. Visions of her and Chandler in the closet, kissing, touching... she shook her head, trying to clear her clouded thoughts, she looked at Chandler shyly as her stomach coiled, he looked uncomfortable, looking at the door. Was he thinking the same as her?

"Besides it's probably illegal," Chandler said.

"And dirty."

"And- and just, wrong," Chandler swallowed, slowly finding the whole idea much more appealing than when his colleagues were talking about it, he shook his head slightly.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Monica asked after a few seconds, her breathing was shallow.

"If I said yes would you think less of me?" Chandler whispered.

Monica bit her lip before standing up and moving behind the couch, was she leaving?

She paused slightly, her heart hammering in her chest, her throat was unexpectedly dry, she leaned over the couch to whisper in his ear "do you, errm, do you have a condom?" she asked quietly.

"I-I think so."

"Meet you in there in a minute?" she whispered in his ear, he couldn't help but smile.

**...**

Chandler closed the cleaning closet door behind himself, excitement coursing through him as he turned to face Monica, she smiled mischievously as he cleared the small amount of space between them in a few confident steps. His lips crashed against her's hard and passionately, she gasped slightly as they backed against the stacked cleaning supplies, he backed her further and further into the darkness of the closet, their bodies were pressed together.

Monica returned the kiss with passionate hunger, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth whilst her insides flipped and coiled in excitement.

Chandler broke the kiss and gasped, running his hands through her hair, the air was sweet in its hot state, the added thrill of doing this in the Central Perk closet made their situation twice as exciting.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her back was pressed against the stacks of cleaning supplies, Chandler brushed her hair off of her shoulder and kissed her neck again, his hands slowly trailed down her body, which was twitching and tingling in stimulation.

He opened the button on her dark jeans before slowly, very slowly unzipping them.

He smirked against her skin, inhaling her sweet scent before his fingers unhurriedly snuck into her panties. She shuddered, panting slightly and breathing in the hot, confined air.

Chandler slowly pushed his hands deeper into her underwear, the laced material rubbed the back of his palm as he trailed his fingers slowly down her silky smooth skin.

Monica gasped loudly as his fingers parted her folds, she was deliciously wet and ready for him, he pressed his lips to hers softly, his fingers dangerously close to her throbbing and tender clit.

He grinned at her obvious arousal and pushed two fingers into her, entering her tight and tense core, making her insides burst and swell, he stood close to her, so close, his body pressing against her's, his own arousal was large and hard in his trousers against her.

She had never been so turned on in her life.

She panted slightly as his thumb caressed her clit, his touch was firm and prevailing, making her knees buckle slightly, she fell back slightly onto the closet supplies, knocking over a mop as her hands gripped the selves behind her, he began to move his fingers in and out of her, her sweet juices coating his fingers, Chandler smiled and added a third finger, her stomach convulsed and he slick, tight walls trembled around him, he grinned, kissing her again as she panted.

"Chandler," she panted against his lips, she was struggling to see through her pleasure clouded eyes, he continued thrusting in and out of her, her orgasm so close, one more thrust and... his hands were gone, leaving her.

She groaned in frustration. "Chandler, come back," she whispered breathlessly, sweating slightly.

Chandler kissed her head sweetly "don't worry baby, this'll be worth it," he whispered, unzipping his own trousers and pushing them to the floor along with his boxers, his errection sprung free, large and throbbing, erect to the point it was nearly painful, desperate for friction, desperate for Monica.

Chandler pulled down Monica's jeans and panties in an almost forceful way before he attacked her lips with a hot and slightly aggressive kiss, regaining a little strength, Monica grabbed his hair between her fingers, pulling slightly.

She was dripping wet and desperate for Chandler, the muscles in her legs contracted tightly.

"Turn around, babe," Chandler whispered, his voice was husky and low, the smile could be heard in his voice when he said 'babe', he was never like that before with his ex's but 'baby', 'honey' and lots of other endearments just keep slipping out.

"O-okay," she stammered weakly.

Monica turned slowly, predicting what he had in store she gripped the shelf in front of her, there was a pause broken only by their panting and deep breathing as Chandler slipped on the condom.

Her stomach was coiling and twisting and doing flips in her stomach as and slowly spread her legs apart.

Chandler moved behind her, running his fingers tenderly over her clothed back, he felt dirty, but in a good way. God, this was hot.

Leaning over her he whispered "ready?"

"Oh god, yes," she nodded, the tension was unbearable, her sex was pulsing and aching, tender and hungry for Chandler.

Chandler smiled wickedly, his hard-on was shaking and trembling, tortured by his slow movements. Caressing her smooth, white buttocks with his hands, he slowly positioned himself at her damp entrance, she bucked her hips slightly and with one, slow and sweet movement, he pushed himself into her.

Groaning in tortured pleasure, he inched himself further and further inside her, her walls were tight around him as they slowly expanded around his iron-hard cock.

He gave her another inch of his cock, watched her head fall back and her lips part in bliss, felt the slow swell of mind-blowing arousal in the pit of his stomach.

She was so tight. Hot. And all his, Monica whimpered, her body surrendering to him totally. His scorching desire for her spread like, thick gold syrup over his insides, a guttural moan escaped from his open mouth when he pushed deeper inside her, her small body sucking him into her core, deeper and deeper, tighter.

"God, Chandler," Monica sighed quietly, struggling to withhold a scream of pleasure, remembering she was meters away from strangers, they could walk in at any moment. Shit, that just made her hotter, she bucked her hips again, she wanted him, needed him, Chandler, the best she ever had.

Chandler gave in and thrust the rest of him into her, hard, gripping her hips for support. It was hot, sexy and raw, he loved it.

Groaning again, he took himself nearly all the way out of her before quickly ramming his way back in. Monica moved her hips with him and soon they were moving together, quickly, hard, roughly.

A strangled whimper left Monica's gaping mouth, sweat poured off of her, she gripped the shelf so hard her knuckles were white, her hand slipped and a tub of something fell over, she didn't care.

Chandler pounded into her harder then he ever had before, it wasn't long before he was pushed to the brink, so close to coming it hurt, his body begging for release.

Monica felt her insides tightening and she groaned loudly, probably top loud, people would hear, she didn't care, she really didn't care. All she cared about was the rippling sensation as Chandler's cock took her deeper and deeper.

And suddenly, she couldn't see, her insides exploded and flexed, she was blinded by the sheer hot blinding whiteness of her ecstatic orgasm.

Chandler felt her cum hard, she clamped down on him hard and he was on fire, his orgasm erupted and his seed exploded from his cock.

They both growled each others names into the steamy air as they came, it went on for what felt like hours of pure bliss.

When Chandler pulled out her gasped, barely able to breath and dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

Panting, Monica dropped to her knees too, hugging him affectionately and kissing him softly. He was definitely the best she had ever had. And hopefully, they'd never stop being together.

**...**

And breath. I swear I worked for ages on this, I hope it was worth it. Let me know in a review and please give me suggestions... :)


	5. Wedding Night

_Holy crap you guys, 38 reviews, for a smut story? Wow, that is sooooo not the norm on this fandom is it? Thank you, thank you. Honestly, I am beyond flattered, to think you're reviewing and reading my work in unbelievable and I'd like to think that my confidence writing smut is slowly improving._

_So, I've been trying to keep up with all your requests (thank you, by the way) and I realised, with thanks to Cynthia Salander, that I have only written season 5 stories, which isn't my intention at all. I don't mind the season (or even a scenario you think may of happened) at all. After a PM for Cynthia, she suggested their wedding night and I just had to have a go at it. Which admittedly, is a pretty big challenge. It is such a romantic and important night I wanted it to be perfect, but also real. There is a little plot too, which I hope you all enjoy reading._

_My thoughts for the chapter after this was maybe having a crack at 'the one that could have been' where Monica is fat and they sleep together, as suggested by Katherine Loves Kisses. It may not go ahead, but I just want to say I love the idea._

_Honestly, I can't express enough how happy your reviews are making me, each and every one of you amaze me. Enjoy this wedding night chapter._

_Also, I do not own Friends; they belong to the wonderful creators and the actors that bought our beloved characters to life._

**Chapter Five- Wedding Night.**

In Chandler's hand, he lightly and tenderly cradled the hand of his new wife's, caressing the perfectly smooth skin with his thumb. The smile on his face was wide and honest, totally and completely filled with love. He had finally done it, made the leap from a fiancé to husband, gotten over his fear and finally done it and now that he had, he realised just how stupid he was being yesterday for now they were the Bings, and they were perfect.

He knew now what a stupid thing it was to run from what now is not actually scary at all. He would have lost her if he hadn't come to his senses earlier and that would have been a terrible tragedy, plus, he would have broken the heart of his beloved. Now he saw the error of his ways he realised he had no reasons to be scared. He loved her, she loved him and a wedding ring wouldn't change that.

Silently, Chandler led her up the staircase towards the honeymoon suite. Hand in hand, they came to a stop in front of the door. Chandler swiped the key card through the door and pocketed it before turning to face her again. They both stared into each other's eyes, the moment was so perfect, so tender, none of them wanted this glorious moment to end.

As Monica gazed into the eyes of her husband, she felt strangely overwhelmed, whilst gazing into glimmering blue depths she saw the most pure love she had ever seen. The way that they sparkled at her was mystifying, magical, beautiful. She could not believe she was married. Months of preparation, years of dreaming and now she had everything she wanted and more holding her hands. The most remarkable man in his world gazing back at her, making her heart ache with love.

With his freehand, Chandler ran his hand up her delicate neck and across her jaw line, he felt his stomach twisting with joyous love as he smiled at her, watching that beautiful face of hers break into a beaming smile. She looked stunning, like a princess. He was lucky to have a wife so talented, funny, sweet and hot... very, very hot.

"Did I tell you today, just how beautiful you look?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

She melted slightly at his words and felt her eyes burn with tears of happiness.

"Yes, you have," she whispered back.

His hand lightly caressed her cheek as he slowly bent down and bought his lips to hers, savouring the sweet moment of total bliss, their lips finally connected with each other, as they had done so many times before. However, this time was kissing his wife with such graceful tenderness and sweetness.

He had not expected marriage to change how he felt, yet as her hands roamed his body gently, he felt more alive than ever before. He was complete.

Breaking away from their kiss, Monica smiled again.

"I love you, Chandler," she whispered.

Even though he had heard the words before, he still felt that warm sensation spreading through him at her words, touching areas of his heart others could not even get close to touching.

With a voice laced with emotion, he whispered back "I love you too, Mrs Bing."

Her smile grew impossibly larger. Mrs Bing. Mrs Monica Geller Bing. It was perfect. She may make fun of his name but now she felt pride knowing she was part of him, tied to him forever and ever. She loved this man, Chandler Bing, her husband, forever.

Chandler let go of her hand and kissed her again, before pulling away.

Monica let out a surprised squeal as Chandler lifted her off the floor and held her bridal style. When she realised what she was doing, she grinned, giggling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chandler used his hip to push open the already unlocked door and carried his bride into the hotel room. Kicking the door closed he spun her around the room a few times, making her giggle playfully, before he dropped her onto the mattress of the large bed.

He fell next to her, revealing in her delighted giggling "I can't believe you did that," she smiled.

Chandler rolled onto his side and admired her angelic beauty with his bright eyes. Her lustrous raven hair fanned out on the golden sheets, the smile on her face and musical giggling astounded him. He could not help himself admiring her beauty as she lay, wedding gown clad on the bed, he'd married him, him!

"I can't believe you're actually my wife," he whispered, staring at the ceiling, she took his hand in his again.

"Do you have any regrets?" she asked quietly.

Frowning, he replied, "of course not," he said, "Well I mean, I could've got better shoes but that-"

"Then why did you run away from me?" she asked, cutting him off in a hurt whisper.

Pain washed through him, he could hear her tears in her voice before she even turned to face him.

"Monica, I-"

"If Phoebe and Ross hadn't found you, then-"

"I'd of come back;" he interrupted her "I was being stupid."

"Why did you even do it?" she asked "do you not want," she gestured between them both "this?"

"I want this;" Chandler whispered "more than my whole life, I just got scared we'd end up like my parents did."

Monica sighed, "That is stupid Chandler," Monica shook her head "I'm nothing like your mother."

"I know," he said, "I just didn't want this to end badly."

"It won't," Monica sighed sensitively "this marriage is going to be perfect, okay, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not," Chandler whispered "neither am I, ever."

Monica smiled and blinked away her tears, Chandler's expression was soft and apologetic, his kissed her cheek lightly.

"Mon, I'm sorry, I-"

Monica rolled over and placed her finger on his lips, quieting him.

"Shhhh," she whispered "no more, okay, not on our wedding night, we can fight the rest of our lives, we can talk about this whenever, but not tonight."

"Okay," Chandler smiled "tonight is about me and you," he told her "married at last."

"At last," Monica repeated with a smile.

Chandler slowly bought her hand to his lips and kissed her elegant fingers sensually "I love you, so much," he murmured into her fingers.

"I love you, Mr Bing," she grinned.

Rolling over again, Chandler lay next to her and slowly, almost hesitantly leaned in towards her, their lips were millimetres apart.

"I'm so happy you're my wife," he whispered.

"I'm so happy you're my husband, I love you," she replied.

She swallowed thickly before their lips met again; Chandler felt his heart swell in his chest, his throat tightened with overwhelming love and joy. He was in deeper than before, so in love. He gradually began to deepen their kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth, exploring her sensually. She allowed his tongue to swirl around hers, gliding with poise across her sweet, pink lips. There was something... different, about their kiss. It was so soft, so adoring and loving, their passion was intense but unhurried and not in any way urgent, they didn't want to rush through this beautiful moment.

Monica felt the hairs on her arms sticking up as she kissed her husband. She lay back against the bedding and felt the weight of her husband against her as he slowly climbed on top of her.

Running her fingers down his cheeks as they continued to make out she closed her eyes, after a few heartfelt moments she pulled herself away from him.

Her eyes fluttered open revealing two wonderfully shining blue eyes, full of love, making his smile grow wider "I have a surprise for you," she whispered, looking up at his, cloudy eyed and flushed cheeks.

"Really," Chandler asked with a smile "what is it?"

Monica pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him slightly, he reluctantly climbed off her and lay back on the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute," she whispered.

"Wh-where are you going?" Chandler asked.

"You'll see," Monica told her mysteriously, kissing his nose playfully before rolling off the king-sized bed. She stood, and smoothed the material of her wedding dress with her fingers.

"You really are the most beautiful bride," Chandler told her. She felt her heart swelling larger, if possible, and she smiled as she turned her back on him, hiding her tears of joy from Chandler as she walked towards the bathroom. Kicking off his shoes and socks, Chandler waited for his wife to return to him.

~.~

It seemed like an eternity before he heard the familiar 'click' of the door being opened, turning around his breath caught in his throat as he saw her.

With her wedding dress hanging safely in a laundry bag in the bathroom, Monica lingered by the doorway, watching her husband's eyes gracing her body.

She was wearing a stunning, graceful white bridal teddy, short enough to show off her long, lightly tanned legs, cut deep enough to reveal just enough cleavage to tempt Chandler, she'd left on her white stilettos. She was stunning.

"Wow," Chandler said after a while, "you look amazing," he told her truthfully. He sat up straighter; the temperature in the room seemed to rise as she took a step towards him. Bewildered slightly, he stood up too.

Adrenaline, love and excitement pulsed through the hot air as they walked towards each other, both wearing smiles of pure love.

After finally closing the gap between them, Chandler kissed her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely.

"What do you think then?" Monica teased in a whisper.

"You look so incredible," he told her. He brushed her hair off of her shoulder and began to kiss her neck indulgently, a soft and sentimental smile spread over her face.

Her stomach muscles contracted within her as his hands touched the small of her barely covered back; he pulled her to him closely so their bodies were touching in every way possible.

After a few seconds, she pulled back from him, their eyes connected briefly, brilliantly, before Chandler leaned and rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard and shallow.

Without saying a word, Monica took Chandler's hand in hers again, he bought their fingers to his lips and kissed them once again, she gave him another smile before ethereally leading him towards their bed. He followed willingly; she kissed him romantically before together they collapsed back onto the bed.

Monica lay her head back against the pillows and Chandler crawled on top of her again, straddling her petite body with his muscular legs. He kissed her again before running his fingers through her luxurious hair.

"I love you," Chandler whispered, his voice was sweet like honey.

Monica let her fingers travel down his body, her fingers began to fumble with the little gold buttons of his waistcoat as she begun to shrug out of his tux jacket, throwing it off of the bed. It occurred to him just how many layers he was wearing today.

With Monica's help, he stripped out of his waistcoat, shirt, tie and vest before finally capturing her lips with his again in an enchanting and loving kiss.

She ran her fingers across his bare chest, her body convulsed and bubbled as she did, he felt like he was tingling, weightless, lighter than air. It was like he was doing this for the first time again, he was so excited, buzzing.

Groaning peacefully he felt himself becoming more and more aroused, he ran his fingers across Monica's exposed legs and gently pulled the lingerie over her body and head. He smiled as his eyes absorbed Monica's naked body, alive and wondrous beneath him, a sight he'd seen so many times before but a sight that was still as beautiful and magical as the time before it.

Chandler lightly cupped her left breast in his hand, making her moan softly and her back arch, massaging it softly he kissed on the lips again.

Touching his cheeks affectionately, Monica sighed as he slowly pinched her hardening pink nipple, rolling the soft bud between his fingertips. She panted hard and her body shuddered in expectation and arousal.

Slowly, Monica ran her fingers over her husband's crotch, she could feel his hardness through the thick material, Chandler groaned at the pleasant feeling and slowly licked over Monica's breast with his wet tongue, sighing happily, her nipples grew more erect as he began swirling his tongue over them.

With heightened arousal, Chandler slowly fumbled with his trousers and boxers, he pulled them down in one, wriggling free of them whilst kissing teasing his wife.

Gasping as he errection sprung free, Monica's back arched up towards him again. He freed her breast from his hot mouth before returning to kiss her on the lips, she responded eagerly, struggling to maintain that sweet and meaningful pace their kept up for so long now.

Barely able to contain his excitement, Chandler let out a deep moan, husky and rasping.

"Ready, Mrs Bing?" Chandler asked her, resting his forehead against hers. She nodded, nearly breathlessly.

Chandler reached for both of her hands again and wrapped his fingers through hers; lifting them above her head he bought his twitching length to her wet entrance, making them both moan softly.

He rested his head against hers again and slowly slipped into his wife, agonisingly slow and sweet.

"I love you," Monica whispered, opening her eyes just as he pushed all the way in, he gazed deeply into them, smiling softly and began to move.

"I love you, too," Chandler whispered, sliding out of her before slowly pushing his entire length back into her tight, wet hole.

Fingers interlocked, heads against each other, lips open and eyes connected, their love making was just that, love. So sweet, so sensual and full of emotion, moving slow to the point it was tense in its pleasurable pain.

"Mmmmhm, Chandler," Monica sighed, her eyes closing lightly as Chandler began to pump into her.

Setting a measured and tantalizing pace, Chandler began breathing harder. She was tight around his trembling cock, wet and delicious; each excruciatingly slow push was delightful, making his body quiver, his manhood shake and his head spin, like he was flying in the clouds.

Monica felt as if she was on fire, he was igniting each sensitive little nerve over and over, whispering words of affection in her ear whilst their hands remained united together, husband and wife, in total harmony. Doing what they'd done so many times before but this time is was better, more meaningful, making their marriage complete and finished, the highlight of a magical day.

Groaning loudly, Chandler slowly picked up their pace. Capturing her lips in another kiss, everything disappeared, the feeling of Chandler inside her, large, hard and twitching was exquisite and wonderful. Breaking their kiss, Monica took a deep breath of the scorching hot, thick air, the smell of their arousal made her whimper.

Arching her back slightly, Monica wrapped her legs around his naked torso, kicking off her heels she pulled himself deeper inside her.

"God, I love you," Chandler declared his tone husky and low, his pace picking up, abandoning their sweeter movements, suddenly taking her harder.

"I love you so much, Chandler," Monica whispered, struggling not to scream in tortured pleasure.

Letting out another deep and throaty moan, Chandler pulled all of the way out of her body before thrusting all the way back in, his taut balls hitting her smooth buttocks.

"Urgh... urgh... urgh..." Monica cried loudly with his movements. Monica grated her hips against him, he took her to the hilt, filling her completely.

Releasing one of Monica's hands Chandler ran it across her body, making her twitch as she sensitive nerves tingled. Chandler rubbed the swollen pink nub in frantic figure-of-eight circles, making her cry out louder, her petite fingers running through his chestnut-brown hair.

Revealing in his moans, Chandler began to move in and out of her, faster, harder, deeper, bringing his lips to her gaping mouth, he felt her tighten around him, her orgasm coming quickly and hard. She clamped upon him, shaking violently as white hot ecstasy blinded her eyes.

Monica's legs pulled him in deeper, urging him to join her in sexual bliss, her muscles contracted again and he felt his balls grow rigid, with one last final stroke he came, erupting like a volcano of satisfaction and love inside of her. Their still linked and connected hands squeezed each other tightly, wedding rings shining and proud on their fingers.

"I love you," they whispered in chorus with each other as they came harder than before. For the first time as husband and wife they collapsed, sweaty and hot onto the golden sheets. They both knew in their hearts that this was the beginning of the best days of her entire lives to come, in matrimony and wedlock, as lovers, as friends, as Monica and Chandler Bing.

_Okay, I don't think I've ever written that much before, I sure hope it was worth it in the end. Don't forget to review for me please, suggestions, comments, anything._

_Thank you once again for reading my story, I love you all, my friends around the world. :) x_


	6. Not such an innocent phone call

_Hello everyone! Yes, another chapter for you all! Thank you for all your feedback, it's been amazing. Even the twitter feedback! :) And as I promised to several people, here is an update._

_Now, no one actually suggested this, but I had writers block, and I thought of this myself. I've never seen it done before, so I really hope you this doesn't go down in flames. But, an update proves that I am not in fact forgetting about this._

_Updates for 'Come What May' and 'Forbidden Fruits' are around the corner... I will most definitely update all my stories, so don't worry about that..._

_Please review, I don't own Friends, and I have already been given tonnes of suggestions for this, but I'm always looking for more. Even if it's AU. As long as it's Mondler, I don't mind!_

**Chapter six- Not such an innocent phone call.**

It was not until Chandler finally finished the imputing the WENUS onto the computer, that he realised what the time was. It was getting pretty late.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath; remember that he and Monica had movie plans for the night before. He jumped up from the computer and scrambled over the cramped desk, knocking a few pieces of paper onto the floor in his desperation. He grabbed the cordless phone from the cradle and dialled Monica's phone number, a number he called more than any other in the world. He tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor as he listened to the dialling tone ringing in his ears as he waited for Monica to pick up impatiently.

Finally, there was a click of the phone being picked up, followed by a rustling sound and the sound of Monica hushing her friends chatter, before at last she spoke.

"Hello, Monica speaking," she answered in a polite and friendly tone.

"Hey, babe, it's me," Chandler said.

"Oh, give me a second," Monica replied. Chandler waited and he heard Monica saying goodbye to someone, it sounded like it was Rachel or Phoebe, Chandler wasn't really sure. He heard more rustling, then the sound of a door being closed behind her. Obviously, she had gone into her bedroom for some privacy. "Hey, Chandler," Monica spoke again, he could hear the happiness in Monica's voice, knowing that he was the one who put that smile there gave him great bliss, he grinned.

In the two months that their friends had known about them, thus revealing their relationship to the world and making them openly admit that they were in fact in love with each other, Chandler always enjoyed their brief moments of intimacy. He loved making her smile, and making her laugh.

"I'm really sorry," Chandler apologised, remembering to get back on track, "I kinda lost track of time at work, I'm going to be back a little late, like fifteen minutes or so, we should still make the movie."

Chandler heard her sigh, "That's fine," she said, though not as happily as before, "How did you lose track of work though?" she asked in a humorous manner, "It must've been a really, really good game of pac-man," she teased him.

Chandler laughed in response, "Believe it or not, Mon," he said, "I was actually doing work," he told her.

"Yeah, sure you were," she replied playfully, "Don't worry about being late, though," she told him, "I'm still getting ready anyways."

Chandler smiled, "Oh, what are you wearing?" he asked casually.

"Just a towel," she said, "I've literally just got out the shower."

That wasn't what Chandler had been talking about. He was about to correct her and ask what she was planning to wear tonight to the movie, when the slightly dirtier part of his mind woke up. The mental picture of Monica in nothing but a towel entered his head, he could picture her so clearly, he swallowed hard.

"That's, ermm, that's nice," he said, shifting his weight a little uncomfortably.

He heard Monica chuckle lightly, obviously realising how Chandler must've heard what she said, their innocent little convocation had taken a rather drastic and huge u-turn. Chandler bit his lip gently as a silence settled, neither of them knowing where their convocation was going to go now, the rational part of Chandler's mind shrunk away, and his more dominant part of his mind buzzed loudly, drowning out his mind.

Taking a deep breath, he nervously spoke again, "A-are you, err, are you wet?" he asked, cringing as he waited to be shot down. Monica might hang up or realise what a perverted man he could be.

Her reply shocked him.

"Every time I hear your voice, baby," she said in a low tone, sparking his excitement like an electric shock.

A wonderfully poisonous concoction of arousal and adrenaline rippled through him at her words, her husky tone. Did she really say that? Or was he having a strange sort of mirage? He sighed again.

"I-is anyone else in the apartment?" Chandler asked sounding a little strained now.

"Rach left a minute ago, I'm all alone," she whispered, her tone was low and sensual, seductive. Chandler cradled the phone between his head and his shoulder. How far would Monica be willing to go? From the way she spoke, further then the flirting that Chandler had thought of. He could feel both them both getting excited, he was, and certain part of his anatomy was making that very, very clear.

"So what are _you_ wearing?" Monica asked him.

Chandler inhaled deeply; the room seemed to get hotter. "Just, just work trousers, shirt and tie," he said, getting more uncomfortable as he sat there, he wasn't really sure what to say now, would she go all the way? He hoped so, but he had no idea what to do... "Maybe I should've worn something a little baggier," he said tentatively.

Monica giggled, "Why Mr Bing," she said in a false innocent voice, "Is someone feeling a little bit horny?"

Chandler gripped the phone tighter in his hand. He could see her in his head, wrapped in a towel. He could see how the towel would cling to her petite body, held up just below the swell of her breasts, her wet hair framing Monica's face. Yeah, he sure was a little bit horny.

"Yeah, a little bit," he said.

"Well it's a shame that you're at work then?" she giggled, "I can't be much help from here can I?" she teased, "Who knew that me in nothing but a towel would have this effect on you," she said, purposefully teasing him. Damn it. Chandler groaned a little, his trousers getting tighter and restricted around his obvious growing arousal.

"Hmmm," Monica hummed, "I'd hate to see your reaction when I drop the towel," she told him playfully.

Chandler's breath caught up in his throat, he licked his suddenly dry lips. He was so pleased his assistant had already gone home. Another silence settled, and then he heard her dropping the towel. Arousal plummeted through Chandler, he sat up straight, suppressing a loud moan as his trousers strained to hold his now rock stiff boner.

"Actually," she said after a while, "I would love to see it."

He lost all sense of rationality and decided to go for it, if Monica shot him down; he'd make up for it. He'd never forgive himself for backing off now.

"M-Mon," he stammered, "Do something for me, babe."

"Anything," she replied huskily.

"Lie back on your bed," he commanded, his excitement flared as he heard her rustling, she was actually doing it. Was she turned on to?

"I'm there, Chandler," she said seductively, "Talk to me."

He inhaled sharply. This was happening, he was going to have sex over the phone, he'd never gone this far before, it was so exhilarating. He could picture Monica, lying on her bed, naked. He closed his eyes.

"T-touch your breast," he whispered, "Imagine it's me, my hand."

Monica moaned softly, "I do, Chandler, every time I touch myself."

Chandler groaned and sat forward in his chair, gripping his hard on through the material of his trousers. He could see her in his mind, it was so hot. She thought about him when she touched himself... God, this was thrilling.

"N-now pinch your nipple, gently," he said lowly.

"Mmmm," she panted through the phone, "I wish you were here," she told him, "Your hand... your lips."

Chandler groaned again, flexing his fingers slightly, "I wish I was with you too," he said breathlessly, "God, what I'd do to you if I was with you."

"What would you do?" she asked gasping slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, imagining that he was lying there too, kissing her lips, inhaling her scent, touching her, making her body spasm and tingle.

He moaned softly, "I'd, I'd kiss your breast, tease you," Chandler said, smiling at how easy this all was, he wasn't at all embarrassed, "I'd run my tongue over your hot, sweaty skin," he panted, unzipping his trousers with one hand.

"Mmmm," Monica purred.

Chandler gripped his phone with his and, leaning back in the chair so he could pull down his trousers and underwear, freeing his errection into the cool air of the office. He shuddered.

"Move your hands down your body," he said, "slowly."

"When should I stop?" she whispered.

"Don't," he said in a strained voice, "Tell me when you get... _there_."

Monica's breathing got shallower, louder. He imagined what Monica was doing. Lying on her back, naked, running her fingers across her body, tracing her navel, teasing herself,, making her body writhe and twist on top of the sheets, her body trembled in pleasure. He listened to her breathing, hard and deep. He brushed his fingers across his cock.

"Oooh, Chandler," he heard Monica coo softly, "I'm there, honey, are you hard?"

"So, so hard," Chandler told her, gently taking his quivering cock into his hand, rubbing himself, his hand coating in his pre-cum, "How wet are you?" he asked.

"God, so wet," she whispered, "Dripping wet, for you."

Chandler's fingers tightened around himself and he stroked himself hard, visualizing Monica doing this for him, her elegant fingers around him. "Shit," he cursed, "Are you still touching your breast?"

"Yes," Monica said, in half-answer, half-sigh, "God, my nipples are so hard," she told him, knowing that would drive him crazy.

Chandler stoked himself harder, shuddering as he ran his thumb over the dripping wet head, "Imagine it's me, Mon," he said "My lips, all over you."

Monica cried a little louder, "God, _Chandler_."

Chandler grunted; his hand twisting around the base of his cock, "Nrrrr," he sighed, unable to speak words.

"Chandler..." she breathed again.

"N-now rub your clit, softly, like I do when I touch you," he said weakly, his mouth dropping open as he heaved. He ran his hand up and down his twitching cock, harder.

Monica whined his name, "Oh I am, it feels _so good_..."

Chandler let his fingers graze over his balls and he stifled a loud cry, he could picture Monica in the office with him, crouched in front of him, kissing, sucking his cock, making moans of happiness.

"Don't, don't hold back, baby," he heard Monica panting, "Let me hear you, Chandler."

"Fuck," Chandler swore. He rocked his hips towards, desperate for friction, he stoked himself harder... harder... "How are you doing, sweetie?" he asked.

"God, I want you here with me," Monica cried, "I'm so wet, I want you here with me so much."

"Imagine I am," Chandler said, "My fingers inside of you instead of yours, thrusting in and out of you."

"Oh..."

Chandler picked up his pace, the vein in his cock pulsed violently against his hand, imagining what Monica was going was so, so hot, her back would be arching, her mouth open...

"Chandler," she groaned.

"If I was with you," Chandler said, "I'd kiss you so deeply, fill you with my cock."

"Shit, Chandler."

"I'd start slowly, gently, tenderly," Chandler said, "Then I'd get harder, driving deeper into you."

"Ch-Chandler..."

He rubbed himself harder still, sweat pouring off of his body as the blood all flowed southwards towards his aching errection, his stomach twisted and bubbled.

"Mon-i-ca," he said, slurring his words. He felt drunk, high with this powerful, frustrating pleasure-pain. he cried out loudly.

"God, I want you here," Monica grunted, "Your fingers, or cock, or tongue, inside me, plunging... in and out," she cried out again, "Chandler, I'm so wet and tight."

"Shit, oh God," Chandler said, gripping himself harder, her words like poison, driving his raging hormones. He wished he could touch her, make love to her. He shivered, close to the brink.

"H-how close are you?" he asked in a quiet, tortured cry.

"S-so close... too close, I'm going to come soon."

"Fuck yourself harder," Chandler growled, though still lovingly, desperate to bring her to the release, "Deeper," he said, "Deeper, harder, hot and raw... Picture my cock inside you, slamming into you."

Chandler felt his balls tighten. He was so close, just thinking those words made his sexual hormones rage.

"Chandler, "she whimpered, she was close, he knew it.

"Please... please tell me you're close," he bit his lip, nearly crushing the phone with his hand, he was so close. So fucking close it was painful.

"I'm nearly there, baby," she cried.

"I can't hold on," Chandler admitted, a little apologetically. He leant forwards in his chair, panting harder his whole body trembling as it begged for sweet release.

"Then... don't... hold back... I'm so... close," she said breathlessly. He heard her groaning and crying, her breaths getting quicker, her voice straining, her moans timed with the rhythm of her fingers pumping into her hot wet, whole. He imaged how her face would look, content, happy, her lips open wide.

"Mon," Chandler quivered.

"Just do it," she ordered, "Let me hear you, Chandler, let me hear you come. I want to hear you scream in pleasure." He knew she was close, seconds away, but he couldn't wait.

With a loud, screaming growl of satisfaction, with his vision impaired with pictures of Monica's face, body, Chandler came hard. His penis grew rigid as his hot, thick come spilled from him; he bucked his hips and stroked himself, over and over. Pleasure burnt through every nerve as his orgasm shuttered through him. As he growled he pressed the phone closer to his ear and moaned Monica's name loudly.

In his ear, he heard Monica's panting increasing, louder and louder, her words becoming incoherent and strained. It seemed that the sound of her boyfriend coming was enough to bring her to a loud, glorious orgasm. Her scream of gratification was loud in his ears, he bit his lip to try and stop himself screaming louder to raise attention from anyone else left in the office. He could see her so vividly, he'd seen her do this before, he could see her in his imagination, her body growing rigid, getting hotter and hotter, writhing and shuddering, a look of elation on her face.

He wished he was there. Lying there. Pulling Monica into his arms, to scoop her into his arms, holding her sensitive body in a loving hug, he'd kiss her deeply, passionately, lovingly. He breathed through his nostrils rapidly as he came down from her high, the room was spinning and a silence settled, Monica's screams of pleasure ceasing.

He didn't speak for a while, just listening to her breathing hard as she came down for her orgasm.

After a few minutes, Chandler chuckled a little, "You know I only wanted to know what you were wearing tonight, right?" he asked.

Monica giggled, "No, I didn't," she said, "But I am so not complaining... that was so hot."

"Oh, oh, neither am I," Chandler said, "That was amazing."

"Mmmm," Monica murmured in reply.

There was a few minutes silence before he spoke again, he looked at the clock and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Monica asked lazily.

"We're not going to make the movie after all," he laughed.

She giggled too, "Well, after what we just did, I'm not in the mood for a movie anymore," her playful tone returned, "And I doubt that you and I will leave the bedroom much tonight, anyway."

Chandler laughed and grinned, "That's much better than a movie," he concluded easily, grinning, "I'll be over soon."

"Mmm, okay," Monica purred, "Hurry home, sweetie."

"I will, see you later, babe," he grinned as he hung up.

"I love you," he heard just as he hung up.

"Damn it," he sighed and redialled the number.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding a little confused.

"I love you too," he said, and hung up grinning widely. He cleaned up the mess and redressed himself quickly, he smiled with pure happiness and grabbed his brief case, desperate to be back with his girlfriend.

**...**

_Now that was a loooonnngg chapter! Please review guys and girls, I can't wait to hear what you all say to me! :) Don't forget any suggestions, apologies for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my iPod._

_Thank you for reading._


	7. Balcony

**_A/N: _**_So, this took me like, days to write... Literally, but, I hope it is worth it._

_Now, it wouldn't be fair if I said I didn't make a massive, big deal over the __**eleven **__reviews I got for the last chapter, which is more than I usually get for a normal story... It is so not the norm for a smut story to be so well reviewed and received. I could say __**Thank You!**__ -a million times, and it wouldn't be enough. _

_I have dozens of other ideas that you've given me, but this one was specifically asked for by some of my twitter friends- and I've wanted to write it for a while as well... If you suggested something I still haven't done, feel free to re-suggest (is that a word, it should be...) an idea, or, if you have an idea, let me know. All it has to be is Mondler- and nothing too risqué either... speaking of risqué, has anyone else read 'Fifty Shades of Grey'?- I tried, and I didn't really like it... Christian really annoyed me, he was too controlling... Hmm, well, don't know why I said that actually._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o, I don't own Friends..._

**Chapter Seven- Balcony passion**

Over the last few weeks or so, Monica had been feeling a little on the guilty side. What with their baby due in little over three weeks time, Erica arriving back in New York in preparation for the baby's birth, their impending move from their New York apartment to their new West Chester home, Rachel's drastic move to Paris and the general stress of knowing that in just a few weeks they'd be parents, Monica was beginning to feel as if she was neglecting Chandler a little bit.

It was neither of their faults, really. But still, Monica felt really bad. She honestly could not remember the last time that she and Chandler had a night in or out together where they weren't discussing one of their many stresses or spending time with their friends. They had not had a romantic evening together in so long now, a real, decent, candle-lit, just-the-two-of-them night in. She missed it. She missed him. Although she'd known for a while that being constantly tired and snowed under was coming, what with being parents soon and everything, but she really missed being with _him _as Monica and Chandler, and not as parents-to-be, hosts for their friends or birth mother to their baby or buyers of a new house... Sure, they saw each other every single day, but they'd both been so stressed out with all the stuff they needed to deal with, by time they got any 'alone time' together, all they had the energy to do was go to bed and sleep.

Monica knew this was nothing compared to what they were in store for, but still, she wanted to at least have one romantic night in before they took the leap and became parents.

It seemed so terribly long since they'd been together, intimately speaking, three weeks to be exact, and even that had been a quickie on Chandler's lunch break. Now, for some couples, three weeks really isn't that bad, but Monica and Chandler had always been _very_ sexually active people. Ever since London, they'd been together multiple times a week, or once a week, at the very least... Even whilst Chandler was working away in Tulsa, their time between having sex had _never_ been as long as three weeks.

After three weeks, Monica decided that enough was enough; she turned down the offer to go to the movies with everyone tonight and had told them all to leave them alone, just for tonight, because tonight was about them, and she was determined to make this night special. But... that was proving to be difficult to do.

The purple apartment, in which she was sat in, couldn't look less romantic if she tried to make it look so. Boxes were literally everywhere, including their bedroom, with the belongings half-packed too, apart from their essentials. It looked more like a loading site than a romantic place. Monica huffed miserably and paced back and forth, regarding the apartment with distaste as she clutched a rather large box of assorted candles.

She looked around helplessly, trying to find something remotely romantic. She turned around and looked outside and sighed, realising the only place that wasn't covered in boxes was in fact their balcony. She shuffled her feet as a coy, little smile touched her lips. She just had a brilliant idea.

**...**

"Honey, I'm home," Chandler called as he walked into their apartment a little time later that night, he shrugged out of his coat and looked around, wondering where his wife gone. He frowned as he dropped his brief case onto the kitchen table, it was only eight o'clock, so there is no way she'd be at work at this time, or asleep, and he couldn't recall Monica saying about going out this evening. He sighed, deciding not to worry about it, and walked into the living room.

He was just about to sit on the couch when he noticed a note addressed to him sat on the coffee-table, he recognised the neat and tidy handwriting as Monica's immediately, so he read it eagerly, his smile growing wider as he read what she'd written. Dropping the note back onto the table, he walked over to the windows, noticing that the curtains were already closed. He grinned and climbed out the small window.

Monica had certainly been busy, many dozens of mixed candles had been lit and dotted around the balcony, the tiny, golden flames flickering in the warm, summery breeze, all of their blankets and quilts lay on the floor, creating a soft, plush carpet of sorts, and many pillows had been piled up. A bottle of fine looking wine stood on the table beside two tall wine glasses, but more than anything, Chandler's eyes were drawn to the gaze of Monica's intense blue eyes as she sat on the pillows, wearing a silk, black night robe and a sly, seductive smile.

"What's all this?" Chandler asked, grinning.

Monica stood up and walked towards him slowly, "I figured we needed some alone time," she shrugged happily reaching for the wine and pouring out two glasses, she handed one to Chandler, "We haven't done this in a long time, have we?"

Chandler kissed her cheek, "No, we haven't," he sighed before taking a sip of the sweet wine.

"I'm sorry about that," Monica took a small sip of her wine and stepped closer to Chandler.

"Don't be," Chandler said, "We've been really busy, that's all."

"Well, that's all about to change, my love," Monica grinned, "Tonight is about you and I."

Chandler smiled, "I'll drink to that," he held up his glass, Monica giggled a little, "To us," Chandler toasted.

"To us," Monica repeated, clinking her glass against his before taking a longer drink from the wine. She and Chandler set their glasses back on the table and looked at each other, their eyes both full of love and built up passion.

Chandler put his hands gently on her slim waist and slowly pulled her towards him; she walked slowly and sexily, raising her eyebrows at him expectantly. Chandler licked his bottom lip slowly as he stated at her, and she stared up at him.

"God, I missed this," Chandler whispered before softly, slowly leaning towards Monica, she raised onto her toes to meet him half way and finally, he pressed his lips against hers sweetly. Monica smiled as the familiar feel of his lips brushed against hers, igniting her body in a flame of love and desire, her stomach flipped happily and she wrapped her arms around his neck tenderly. Her eyes closed as his tongue sort entrance, she parted her lips and smiled into the kiss and slowly, lovingly, Chandler deepened their kiss. His fingers dug into her hips through the thin, silken material and he pulled her closer, if that were possible, so close now that every inch of their bodies were touching again.

After a few minutes, Chandler pulled away and touched her cheek, "I love you," he whispered.

Monica smiled, "I love you too," she said, she moved her arms from around his neck and took his hand in her's, "Come lie down with me?" she asked.

Chandler followed happily and lay down, looking up at the night sky, the sun was nearly set, but it was perfectly warm, and if they weren't in the city, they'd probably be able to see the stars. Monica rolled over and kissed him again, all other thoughts left his mind as she ran her fingers across his cheek and down his neck, when she reached his tie; she gave it a soft tug and tossed it aside once it had come loose. Chandler touched her hand and looked at her.

"Mon, are we really gonna...?" he trailed of quietly.

Monica couldn't suppress a gentle laugh, "All these years of badgering me about sex on the balcony," she rolled her eyes.

Chandler sighed, "What if someone sees us... or Ross?"

Monica shrugged, "Ross is out tonight, everyone is," Monica told him, "And we're moving in two days, we won't have to see anyone again, anyway."

Chandler smiled, but still looked unconvinced, "Good point," he said, "but, what if I get... errm, stage fright?"

Monica sighed and kissed him briefly, "I'm sure I can do something about that," she winked, her hand sliding lower and lower down his body, inching closer towards his crotch.

"Okay, then what if-,"

Monica cupped his crotch and saw his expression change as he trailed off again. "You were saying?" Monica breathed, pressing her lips to his again.

"Nothing," Chandler whispered, having no arguments anymore, and allowed himself to be carried away by his wife as she kissed him, massaging his crotch through the material of his trousers, sparking his arousal. Monica sat up and crawled towards his trousers, she unzipped them slowly and with his help, she removed his trousers and boxers quickly.

Monica smiled and bent over him, kissing just below his bellybutton with her wet, hot lips, he shuddered and his whole body twitched in an involuntary reaction to his wife's teasing, a small groan rumbled within him, making Monica smirk slightly. She planted a soft, butterfly kiss just above his trembling penis, waking it up further, Monica ran her fingers slowly from the base, right to the very tip, and grinned mischievously at him.

"Hmmm," Monica purred, coaxing him effortlessly into erection, "Stage fright my arse," she quipped, winking at him knowingly.

Chandler chuckled, feeling lightheaded as the blood flowed from his brain, "Well, you must be just that sexy," he breathed into the cool evening air.

Smiling at the compliment, a gentle, pink blush touched her cheeks. And then, with a soft sigh from Monica, she engulfed his dripping wet cockhead in her hot mouth; his sharp intake of breath was matched by a groan of excitement from Monica as she seductively sucked at his hot precum. All of Chandler's worries about doing this in a relatively open space disappeared, he knew, because they were on the floor, no one would see them... but the excitement and the general naughtiness of this made everything just that little sexier and thrilling- he'd been right all along, sex on the balcony _was_ a good idea.

Opening her mouth more, Monica took him further and he panted, a thin sweat taking to his hot skin and Monica continued to suck, tease and pleasure him. Chandler's fingers dug into the piles of sheets and blankets in elation as Monica removed her mouth from his dripping, hard cock, she licked his entire length with her tongue, before sucking again at his sensitive head. Near delirious with bliss and delight, Chandler panted desperately, a rush of warmth spreading pleasantly though his body.

"Mon, _Mon_, Oooh," he rasped, his skin felt like it was on fire with her warm mouth wrapped around him, her sweet pink lips against his soft, towering length, her cool, elegant fingers caressing his inner thighs affectionately... it was all too much, he cried out audibly, spurring Monica on. God, he'd missed this.

Monica smiled and pulled away from him, she ever-so-gently fondled him whilst she moved to straddle him. Speechless, Chandler watched as Monica hovered only inches above him, his cock straining up, twitching desperately for her. She smiled in a soft, sultry way, before naughtily untying her robe, letting it fall apart to reveal her naked body, looking as beautiful and radiant as ever, he failed to suppress a groan as slowly, Monica guided his cock inside of her.

He filled her completely and she too cried out, collapsing forwards slightly, pleasure making her entire body shake. Resting her weight on her hands either side of Chandler's shoulders, she began to move slowly, up and down, sliding him in and out of her.

Desperate for more friction, Chandler gripped her hips, his mouth open wide as he guided her up and down him, Monica writhed on top of him and she began to move with a hungered and passionate pace, she'd missed this so much, this... connection.

A spasm of ecstasy rippled through Monica, her core tightened and convulsed with pleasure so strong it was blinding. Gasping in the crisp New York air, Monica fell forwards again and her naked body pressed against Chandler, who was still wearing a half unbuttoned shirt. Realising how close they were excited Chandler further, and he craned his neck to kiss Monica firmly on the lips, breathlessly, Monica responded to his kiss eagerly, still trying to keep up their pace, Chandler bucked his hips up and his fingers clenched slightly against her narrow hips.

As sweat poured off of Monica's body, and the sweet smell of her arousal tainted the air, Monica's eyes closed. Chandler moved his hands to her back, and holding her firmly, he rolled them over, Monica giggled. Somehow, by either luck or fate, Chandler managed to keep himself buried within her as he climbed on top of her.

Wrapping her legs around him, Monica began to thrust upwards, urging Chandler to carry on. Chandler kissed her neck sensually as he moved in and out of her, harder and harder, taking Monica right to the hilt, she writhed beneath him, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"_Ooh_, Chandler, yes," her head flew back against the pile of pillows. She grinned widely up at Chandler, the cool air against their skin making her shudder, the wind blowing against their bodies as they moved frantically, "I love you, so much."

Chandler pressed his lips to her cheek, his raged breath hot against her skin, "I love you too," he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut, "A-are you close?" he asked in breathless anticipation.

Monica nodded, "Oh, God, _yes_," she panted, wrapping her legs tighter around his back, she grated herself against Chandler, her blood boiled like steaming honey as the muscles in her stomach twisted into a tight knot, she felt herself clamping upon him, and he cried out.

Nuzzling her neck and kissing her collar bone, Chandler felt her contacting around him, clamping upon his cock, bringing him to a loud, gratifying climax. Wordlessly, his mouth dropped open and his hot cum coated her, making her shudder and writhe.

"Yes, Chandler, oh God, _yes_," Monica screamed out loud, no longer in control of her body, her back arched and her toes curled as she came, hard. Basking in their orgasms, Chandler continued thrusting in and out of her, riding out the tidal wave of pleasure together as one.

After a few minutes of hard breathing and tremors of their aftershocks, Chandler pulled out of Monica and rolled onto his back. Turning his head, he observed Monica laying there, her gown falling off her shoulders and spread open to reveal her naked body, her chest rose and fell heavily as she came back to reality.

Chandler put his arms around her, pulling her into a romantic, loving embrace, he kissed her dark hair and sighed, "I missed this so much," he told her.

"Me too, so much," Monica said light-headedly, her tone content and happy; she shivered slightly as the air nipped at her skin. Fumbling behind them, Chandler pulled a quilt over their half-naked bodies and wrapped it around them both; she snuggled in closer to her husband's body and closed her eyes.

"That was amazing," Chandler murmured into her hair, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Monica whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Can you believe we actually had sex on the balcony?" Chandler chuckled.

Monica giggled, "I don't think there is anywhere in the apartment we haven't done it in now."

Chandler kissed her again, "Hmm, and then we get to start christening every room in the new house."

Monica touched his cheek lovingly, "Mmmm, I can't wait," she purred, rolling over to kiss him again, but she shivered.

"Let's let inside," Chandler suggested, "Maybe a shower will warm you up."

Monica nodded and stood up with him, wrapping the thin, silk material around her again, "Only if you take one with me," she grinned.

Chandler flashed a broad, dazzling smile, "Of course," he said excitedly, grabbing her hand, they walked into the apartment and into the bathroom, giggling loudly.

**...**

_Longest chapter yet people! :)_

_So, please don't forget to tell me what you think- and once again, apologies for grammar/spelling mistakes- I am writing via my iPod... If you see any major mistakes, or something that doesn't make sense at all, be a love and let me know._

_Thank you for reading, my dears._


	8. Halloween

_Hello dears! I'm baaaccckk! Sorry about the delay in updating- uni obviously is trying to kill me with work... But, I'm here now!_

_So, this chapter is inspired by a few thing- One, I saw a photo on Twitter of the Friends cast in Halloween & Two, I saw Micigan777's request and decided to have a stab at it! :D_

_I'd like to thank Cynthia Salander for her help with grammar- it was very useful, and I hope my writing improves! :)_

_Also, 'Liz', I'm sorry you don't like this, but no one is making you read it... I'm sorry if I offended you by saying that I didn't enjoy Fifty Shades of Grey, but honestly, I didn't and I think I'm entitled to my opinion. I just want to say that it isn't just because of the writing, but Christian just rubbed me up the wrong way._

_Thank you for all the support- you're all lovely people... this chapter is set in the Halloween ep' (y'know, the one where Chandler's dressed up as a pink bunny, hehe)... :D_

**Chapter Eight- Halloween**

Chandler couldn't help but smirk knowingly as he watched Monica bending over to pick up a cup from the apartment floor, he knew that she was only doing it to wind him up, and he'd be lying if he said that it wasn't working.

This was about the third time that night she'd done this, dropping something purposefully so she could bend over like this, positioning herself perfectly to give Chandler full, perfect view of her smooth, little butt concealed in that tight, black costume, that long, black tail drawing his eyes to it further. All throughout the party, Chandler had been subtly watching her, going about and mingling with their guests, admiring the way that she moved so gracefully and looked so stunning in that tight black costume, which clung flawlessly to her tight, little arse and perfect curves. Obviously, though, with all their guests, Chandler had to divert his eyes away from her and drag his gaze from her body before he struggled to think of anything but ripping that costume off of her.

Monica seemed to know that the costume was slowly turning Chandler on, and was playing on this little fact purposefully. Bending over, brushing passed him, dropping innuendos... It made her happy that even after all these years; they could have this effect on each other, that need she felt whenever she looked at him was still burning away inside her, tonight it was burning particularly hot...

Chandler walked behind her quietly, staring at her beautiful behind as she straightened up slowly, before wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly. She smiled and leaned her body against his warm embrace.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I went backpacking across Europe?" Chandler asked her playfully, Monica giggled lightly in response and fell back further into his arms.

"I'm trying to clean, Chandler," she teased, though she made no attempt to move herself from his arms at all.

Chandler took the cup from her hands easily, and put it onto the kitchen worktop, "You can clean me up, if you like," he murmured into her dark hair.

Monica twisted around in his arms, looking up into his dazzling blue eyes, she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, "Or," she smiled at her husband, pressing her body against his, "We could get a little dirtier."

Chandler caressed her back softly, staring at her face with a loving look, she was so beautiful, "What do you have in mind?" he asked in a quiet, dream-like tone.

Monica ran her fingers slowly up his neck; her finger nails lightly grazing his skin, making him shudder, "Hmm," she breathed, smiling suggestively, "Don't you want to play with this pretty kitty?" she asked, blinking at him with false innocence in her eyes.

Chandler's face lit up again, "Don't you have cleaning to do?" he teased her.

"Hmmm," Monica purred, working her fingers into his soft curls, bringing herself closer to her husband's body, "I'd rather do you," she whispered suggestively, pressing her wet lips to his ear.

"I'd rather you did me too," Chandler whispered, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow, romantic kiss. He snaked his arms around her again and stroked her back, excitement burning through him as he explored her body tenderly.

Monica sighed softly as he deepened their kiss and that warm, fuzzy feeling seeped into every corner of her brain, his tongue explored her sensually. His lips were so wonderfully soft and sweet, but at the same time firm and utterly manly, it may be completely cliché, but she could drown in his kisses, they were wonderful, perfect... breathtaking.

Chandler rubbed her back as their kiss became more frenzied and desperate, passion and hunger was mounting and climbing and it wasn't long before he felt as if his clothes were suffocating him, his hands gripped her hips as he pulled her even closer, trying to alleviate the ache by pressing his crotch against hers, she moaned louder and smiled into their kiss.

Slowly, she ran her fingers down his muscular arms. She did wonder briefly when he'd got changed out of his pink bunny costume, but the moment that he gave her arse a gentle squeeze; all other thoughts left her mind.

His lips left hers and he began to kiss, lick and nibble lightly at her neck, he knew he was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care, and from the way Monica groaned stridently neither did she. Monica could feel a warm rush of warmth in the pit of her stomach spreading to between her thighs; she gasped slightly and felt her skin burning like fire.

He could feel his cock straining to escape his trousers, and the material of the dark slacks was starting to become harder and harder to withstand. He pulled his lips away from Monica and looked into her eyes for a second, that wild look of desire mirrored his look perfectly; he smiled at his wife and breathed deeply.

Monica tugged at his shirt as they stared at each other, he smirked slightly, "I want you, now," she said in a demanding, impatient way, he grinned.

"I love it when you get impatient," he said, his voice husky, low and incredibly sexy, "When you start squirming and begging."

Monica moaned and tugged harder at his shirt again, God, her husband had a way with words. A fine layer of sweat clung to her as she trembled with desperation, "Chandler," she groaned.

Chandler smiled, "I love how you want me," he whispered, gripping her hips tightly.

Monica pressed her lips against his, "Well we all know that you want me too," she said, looking towards the tent in his trousers caused by his erection.

Chandler smiled and lifted her up; she wrapped her long, costumed legs around his body, the black heels of her shoes dug into his thighs a little. "That I do," he said croakily, he supported her weight with his strong arms and kissed her again, "Bedroom?" he suggested.

Monica nodded, desperate to get into their bedroom and out of their clothes. Chandler was right, she wanted him, oh God, how she wanted him.

Chandler carried her clumsily into their bedroom, kicking the door closed loudly before dropping her lightly onto the bed, she panted hard as she lay upon the mattress, chest heaving and barely able to think of anything but Chandler... before all those years ago when she'd kissed him in London, she never knew that any man could make her feel this way.

They began undressing themselves quickly, throwing their clothes around in a slightly messy fashion. It amused Chandler how Monica's tidiness always went out of the window whenever they were having sex or about to have sex. Once their clothes had finally been shed, Chandler clambered onto the bed and kissed his wife with burning passion singing every cell in his body.

Monica could feel his cock against her legs as his tongue invade her mouth over and over welcomingly, she felt weak at the knees, and she was sure if she wasn't lying down already, she would've fallen down by now. Where did he get this weird power in which he could turn her into jelly from?

His lips left her's again and she frowned as she heard him fumbling in the bedside draw, she expected him to be retrieving a condom, but to her surprise, he pulled out one of his long ties.

"Chandler, what-" she began, but he quietened her with a kiss on the lips.

"Let's try this," Chandler whispered lowly, reaching for both her wrists. An excited knot twisted inside Monica's stomach as she realised what he was going to do, she smirked.

"I never knew you were so kinky, Chandler," she whispered, a small blush touched his cheeks at her comment.

"Not that kinky," he said, "But, let's try this," he searched her face and she smiled and nodded.  
Chandler began gently tie her wrists together above her head, making sure that she wasn't going to be in any pain or anything, before trying her back to the headboard of their bed. The idea of having her like this was slightly overwhelming; he'd never done anything like this before.

"Hmmmm," Chandler whispered, slowly running his fingers over her body, making her tremble helplessly.

Monica's breathing grew shallow as he began to inch his fingers up her thighs slowly, she flexed her fingers slightly and looked at her husband, she'd never done this before either, but the fact that she was unable to move was much more exciting than she thought it would be, she wasn't ever into 'bondage' really, but the fact that it was her loving husband and she wasn't really tied up tightly made her feel so excited...

"Chandler," she whispered again, looking up at him she saw him grin.

"What do you want, Mon?" he asked softly, kissing her jaw line teasingly, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you," she said simply.

Chandler grinned, "You want me too... What?" he asked.

Monica smiled and her body twitched slightly, "You know what I want."

Chandler slowly rubbed his cock against her, moaning quietly to himself and shuddering, "You have to say it, babe."

She grinned at him playfully, "I want you to fuck me," she said in a low, soft voice, "I want you to make me scream, I want you to make me come, I want you to fuck me so hard, that scream the place down," she purred, knowing full well that Chandler was a sucker for dirty talk, just like she was.

Chandler moaned and slowly ran the flat of his tongue over her hardened nipples, she cried out loudly, flexing her fingers again, she so desperately wanted to touch herself, relieve some of the ache. Chandler flicked his tongue over the taut, milky flesh and felt great satisfaction as Monica groaned again, she never thought she could enjoy being tied up before.

Slowly, making sure he didn't hurt her, Chandler nipped at the hardened bud, making her cry out again.

"Chandler... Please."

He would liked to have teased her for longer, but his cock was hard to the point of pain right now, and the image of his wife lying naked and tied up like this was too much, it was painful.

Straightening up, Chandler positioned himself, lifting both her legs and encouraging her to wrap them around him, before quickly, thrusting his entire length into her. She screamed out loudly and pleasure blinded her, he filled her completely before pulling all the way out of her, and thrusting back in quickly. Groaning loudly, Chandler realised how much she was enjoying the harder approach too.

He slammed into her repeatedly, over and over and over again, hard, raw and passionately. Her mouth dropped open and she groaned in ecstasy, being tied up and helpless just adding to the excitement.

Chandler slammed into her, taking her to the hilt and made her scream incoherent words of joy, he looked down at her and smiled, her eyes were closed tightly, her hair was fanned out against the pillows, only kept out of her face by the cat ear hair-piece, her breasts bounced beautifully in time with him, she was amazing. He reached forwards and cupped her breasts in his hands, his palms pressing against her hard nipples.

"Oh, God, Chandler," she cried out, desperately trying to match his thrusts by lifting her hips and rocking them quickly.

Realising her breasts momentarily, Chandler sat up again and bought her long, white legs over his shoulders.

"Yes," Monica panted, her mouth ajar, her hands clenched into tight fists over her head, "Oh, shit, Chandler... Yes."

"Mmmmm, Monnn," Chandler grunted as he continuously penetrated her with his thick, stiff cock, the muscles in his guts tied knots in each other and flamed as he hot, wet walls clamped around him harder and harder as she neared her orgasm.

He slowed the pace slightly and purposefully grated himself against Monica's throbbing clit.

"Oh my- Chandler."

He rocked his hips, teasing her, knowing he had bought her to the brink already, but wanting to torture her a little longer.

"You feel so good," Chandler told her, "You're so fantastic."

"P-please, Chandler, I'm so close," she whispered huskily.

Chandler leaned back over her again and kissed her, "Open your eyes," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked as she opened them slowly, he flashed her a broad smile.

"I like to look into your eyes when you come," he said, before stabbing his entire dick into her again, making her scream loudly in enormous satisfaction as she came hard.

Chandler slowed to an almost complete stop to watch the ecstasy flash across her face, and just like he said he wanted to, he looked deep into her eyes, basking in the way that they rolled back slightly and burned with love, she had such stunning eyes.

As she began go come down, she panted hard, most of her energy drained completely from her. Chandler began to feel the warm, tingling rush of his own orgasm nearing, he knew he wouldn't last long at all.

With a few deep breaths, Chandler moved with a frenzied but clumsy passion as he impaled her completely with his cock.

Monica could feel he was close as she lay there, "Yes, Chandler, Ooooh," she moaned loudly, "Yes, yes..."

As her cries filled his ears, stars blinded him. Shuddering, Chandler struggled to keep going, but he never wanted this to end. She felt so good, so tight and wet and hot, and his... This woman was his forever.

He fell slightly on top of her, panting and grunting slightly, his hot breath at the crook of her neck.

"God, Monica..."

She smiled widely, realising she was climbing again, she squeezed her muscles, clamping down hard on him, sending sparks of absolute pleasure through her husbands body.

With one last hard plunge, he growled as he came, his hot seed bursting like a rocket. Monica could feel him coming and shuddered, a few more seconds and...

Chandler reached underneath his body and rubbed her swollen clit desperately, knowing that would make her come for the second time. They both screamed and groaned as once again, they became one.

Chandler felt his penis shrinking back in wonderful satisfaction as he pulled out of her and collapsed by the side of her body, sweating and breathing deeply. He rolled over, breathlessly and grinned at Monica.

Slowly, he reached up and untied her. He knew full well that his knot-work would've come loose the moment she pulled hard so she obviously enjoyed it, if the fact she came twice in one session wasn't enough proof.

She rolled over and immediately hugged him close to her, still to 'high' to think straight. Chandler's arms tightened around her and they lay like that for a short while, basking gloriously in the afterglow, both still a little tingly.

"My God, Chandler," Monica managed to say after a while, "That was unbelievable."

Chandler kissed her cheek, "That was incredible," he whispered, he caressed her cheek gently, "You're so beautiful."

Monica blushed as she smiled, at this moment, she couldn't remember feeling more so, but that was a trait she admired in her husband, he made her feel like she was the only woman in the world that mattered, she hoped Chandler knew that he was the only man that would ever matter to her again.

"You look awfully thoughtful," Chandler said.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you, I love you so much," she declared.

He smiled, "I love you too."

Monica looked at the tie and lifted it slightly, "This was pretty incredible," she whispered, "But you know what they say, right?"

Chandler shook his head, from her low and sultry tone he knew she was slowly turning him on again, "What?"

Monica pressed her lips to his ear and grabbed his wrists, "Turn arounds a bitch."

He smirked, but the idea of being tied up by her... Yeah, he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

**...**

_So, thoughts? Whadya think? I figured that Mondler could be a little Kinky at times ;)_

_Once again, sorry about spellings and stuff- iPod's can be a pain in the arse sometimes, can't they?_

_Thank you for reading; please keep up with the reviews, they make all the stress of the writing worth it- any Fanfiction writer will tell you the same thing. Remember your suggestions, I will try to update soon and use all your suggestions... And, I have got some of my muse for 'First Kiss' back- so I may update that one next! :D_


	9. The One With The Holiday Armadillo

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**_ Well, I don't know if it is actually __**your **__birthday... but how cool would it be if it was! Hehehe... Sorry, just had to break the ice again. Man, how long has it been since I updated anything, too long right?! Anyhoo, I'm sorry guys and girls, it would seem as if universities don't allow much time for fan fictions writing (shame, isn't it?!)_

_Ohhh, I'd just like to say that in the last chapter, I had a little mishap. For some reason, some very, very weird reason, the site decided 'y'know what, I won't post a paragraph for you', so if you were wondering, Chandler didn't suddenly walk up in a crowded room, wearing a pink bunny costume and start to grope Monica... hehehe, awkward..._

_So I originally intended to have this up for Christmas for you, but that obviously didn't happen, and then I thought this would make a New Year present for you guys, but it still wasn't ready... So now it's just another chapter I *sigh*._

_Also, I have realised, whilst writing this, that there are at least two other smut stories based on the same thing, which I didn't realise until I was deep into writing this... So, it might be a little repetitive, and I'm sorry if that's the case, but I wanted to post this 'cause I've never written anything this long smut-wise. _

_Okay, okay, I'm nearly done... I just want to say a massive thank you for all your support and lovely, wonderful reviews. I still get nervous posting stuff, not just smut, everything (as I'm sure other writer do), and nothing makes me happier then people telling me to carry on writing (and giving me help when it comes to writing too). You guys are just amazing._

_One more thing, actually two more... This chapter is based upon 'The one with the holiday armadillo (you have no idea how long it took me to spell that... haha), you know, with the Santa costume that all you guys have been requesting for months on end... And lastly, I don't own friends and *insert wise comment about not owning them here*._

**The one with the holiday armadillo**

Chandler let out a soft, quiet sigh as he slowly and gently ran his fingers over his velvety, red attire, listening to the muffled sounds that emerged occasionally from the bedroom whenever his fiancé rummaged or moved around inside their room. He was sat somewhat gingerly on the couch as he waited, perhaps a little impatiently, for Monica to finish getting herself ready for him, and for what Chandler was pretty sure was going to be a very hot evening of love-making that they had ahead of them. He stared intently at the golden champagne in the two, tall, elegant, glass flutes in front of him, watching as the bubbles rose from the bottom of the glass and popped against the rim of the glass. God, what was taking her so long? Ever since Monica had enquired whether he could 'keep the costume for one more night', in that delightfully suggestive way, his mind had been working on over-drive as he thought over the many possibilities of what their night might entail. And the more that he thought about it, the more turned on Chandler began to grow. It seemed to take twice as long as usual for their friends to leave the apartment tonight, but that could just be because the suggestion had been planted and left in his mind to strew for a long time.

Chandler drummed his fingers anxiously on his knee as he waited, until finally, he heard the small 'click' of their bedroom door being opened, meaning that she was at long last ready. An excited knot twisted inside of him before he had even laid eyes upon her.

"I was hoping that you'd drop by to see me tonight, Santa," Monica said in a low, warm tone.

She paused for a moment, leaning against the doorframe, the smile on her lips growing wider as she watched his blue eyes grow wide and his cheeks, though concealed by the white, curly beard, flush redder. She was wearing a simple, red silken teddy with a delicate white, laced trim around the hem and the lining of the deep, plunging cleavage, which obviously had the desired effect on her lover...

Chandler blinked rapidly and shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance before standing up slowly, his legs feeling unsteady and jelly-like all of a sudden, and the room started to feel much hotter too. He reached slowly for the champagne and passed a glass to Monica, before taking a sip of his own, hoping that he would be able to drown out the sound of his racing heart that was thumping loudly in his ears.

Monica accepted the champagne graciously with a soft, sweet smile, and slowly began to run her fingers up and down his arm; even her tender, gentle touch was enough to make him shiver.

"S-so, have you been naughty or nice this year, Monica?" Chandler asked softly.

Monica flashed him a knowing smile as she sipped the sweet tasting champagne, "Oh, definitely naughty," she winked mischievously, biting her bottom, rosy, pink lip as she watched him.

Chandler felt the knot inside him tighten more. The look in her eyes, the way she chewed her lip... it was enough to break down any man. He set both of their drinks down before turning his gaze back on Monica.

"Oh, really?" Chandler drawled sexily, wrapping his arms around her small waist, "And just how _bad _have you been then?" he whispered, beginning to trace the contours of her spine though the material of the silky fabric.

Monica sighed, "Oh very, very bad," she said, pouting her lips with false innocence, even though the look in her eyes was far from innocent, "Why?"

Chandler's hands slipped slowly down her back as he stared at her with lustful eyes, "Well," he whispered, leaning forwards, his lips millimetres from her ear, Monica's stomach convulsed and shudder of warmth ran through her as his hot breath, and the soft, false beard tickled her cheek, "You know what Santa does to bad girls, don't you?" he asked.

Monica's heart rate accelerated, and for a moment her breath caught in her throat; she shook her head as she whispered, "No," in reply, "What does he do?" she asked breathlessly.

Chandler smiled to himself, loving how she came apart so easily when he touched her in the right places, or whispered the right words in her ear, he unapologetically planted his hands onto her behind, and gave her rounded, firm, little cheeks a gentle squeeze before slipping his hands lower, delighted to find she was not wearing any underwear beneath the thin material of her teddy.

"Well, first," he whispered softly, his voice warm and soft, like a velvet caress against her ear, "First, he takes her to her bedroom," Chandler paused as he pulled her closer to him, "Then," he continued, in that same warm tone, "He gets them naked," he smiled, inching his fingers lower and lower down her legs until he reached her bare legs, "And then he fucks their pretty, little brains out," he whispered.

Monica shuddered and felt herself getting weaker at the knees. God, she always underestimated her fiancés way with words when it came to the bedroom. He always knew _exactly _what to say to make her crumble like she was now, it must be a gift or something, because she had never known anyone to make her feel like so turned on when he'd barely touched her yet, he could just... unravel her. She felt Chandler smirking slightly against his cheek as she fell silent, before he began to lightly kiss her neck, obviously he was pleased how he had rendered her speechless. 'Two can play at that game', Monica thought, before reaching up slowly to touch his face. She pulled him closer easily, before seeking his lips out through the white, curly beard, and kissing him passionately, "How about I show you just how naughty I can be?" she whispered as she broke the kiss.

Without waiting for a response, she gently cupped the noticeable bulge that was beginning to show through his red, costume trousers. He inhaled sharply at the contact and caught Monica's eye, recognising the sparkle within them. Monica smiled sweetly at Chandler, before slowly dropping down onto her knees, crouching before him, "Let's see if Santa's got a big package, shall we?" she purred sexily, dancing her fingers over the bulge in his pants and the thick waistband.

He could barely breathe as she looked up at him with her smouldering, blue eyes, and the moment that she leant forwards towards his throbbing crotch, and slowly unzipped his pants with her teeth, Chandler's legs felt weaker. 'This could easily be a porno', he thought as he watched his wonderfully sexy fiancé stripping him of his pants.

Monica gasped in fake surprise as she looked at his hard cock, "My, Santa is a big boy, isn't he?" she winked up at him.

Her breath felt like fire against his cock, and anticipation was nearly painful as she licked her lips seductively. She stroked him first, feeling him twitch beneath her cool fingertips, before she slowly took the head of his cock into her warm mouth.

Chandler let out a loud moan, his erection growing stiffer in his lover's warm, affectionate mouth. He instinctively reached for her hair, and gently threaded her silky, soft, dark locks.

Monica took him slightly deeper into her mouth, her small fingers beginning to wonder his cock and balls, teasing him with her small, slight movements.

"Hmmm," Monica sighed as she slowly began to slide him in and out of her mouth, before enveloping the wet head of his rod with her hot, sweet lips.

"Shit," Chandler swore quietly. He couldn't see her that well, because the belly of the Santa suit, which was more prominent than his, masked some of her face. But, oh he could certainly remember what she looked like she went down on him; after all, one doesn't forget someone as hot as Monica Geller giving a blow job. He shuddered; he remembered how she always had that glint of pleasure in her eyes as she swallowed him, he carried the images around in his mind wherever he went, although every time they had sex, or oral sex in this case, it seemed to get better.

"Oh god, Santa," Monica breathed sexily, before taking him deep into her mouth. Never did he think that hearing Monica call him 'Santa' would be so erotic and arousing... but, God, was it...

"F-fuck, Monica," he cried helplessly, feeling every single inch of his body burning with unadulterated pleasure.

"I bet I'm on your naughty list now," Monica panted, her hands taking the place of where her mouth had been.

"Fuck," Chandler shivered again, "Oh God, y-yes, you are," he stammered.

"Good," she flashed him another smile, before taking his head back into her mouth and sucking gently, feeling his precum coating her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She pulled him out again and licked him slowly, dragging her tongue across his veiny length.

Her hands took over again and she stared to stroke him harder, her small palms sliding up and down his wet, iron-hard cock as she took a deep breath and listened to his shallow breathing and her name slipping from his lips over and over. She sucked harder at his head, rolling her tongue across the small slit and catching his hot precum with her tongue.

"Shit, Monica," Chandler panted loudly, hardly able to stand as Monica began to suck, lick and caress his swollen, stiff rod with her mouth and fingers.

Knowing that he was getting gradually closer to the brink, Monica delivered a skilled, sexy lick to the underside of his dick, before showering his balls in light, tender kisses. Each touch was like an electric current, and his knees buckled, pleasure searing every inch of him.

"Hmmm, Santa, are you close?" Monica asked in a teasing voice.

Chandler couldn't answer, but ran his fingers through her hair tighter and pulled her closer to his aching erection. Monica smiled briefly before opening her mouth obediently again, and took him in as deep as she could manage, her throat bulged as she attempted to swallow more of her lovers considerably large member. He rocked his hips, slowly at first, and began to slide himself in and out of his lover's mouth, her fingers fondling with his balls and the sensitive flesh of his cock where her mouth couldn't manage.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Chandler said quietly, his body growing rigid as he balanced on the brink of pleasured pain.

Monica cupped his balls again and held him deeply inside her bulging throat for as long as she could manage, breathing through her nose and finding him growing stiffer and solid inside her. Taking a deep breath as she pulled him out of her mouth, she looked up at Chandler with her wide, blue eyes.

"Come for me, Santa," she demanded in a soft, sexy voice, "Mmmm, let me taste you, let me show you how fucking naughty I can be."

Chandler shuddered again, and as her lips took the very tip of him into her mouth again, before he came hard inside her, his come expelling like rocket as she moaned out loud.

"Monica," he cried in tortured pleasure, shaking as his come coated her throat and sunk deep within her. Panting hard, Monica leaned back slightly, the hot, salty taste of his orgasm strong on her tongue.

Chandler stood over her, trousers bunched around his ankles, panting hard too and looking at his wife-to-be with loving eyes. He paused to catch his breath before pulling his pants back on and grinning at Monica as she licked a dribble of cum from her bottom lip, "Well, you certainly are naughty, aren't you?" he winked at her.

Monica laughed, and reached for the champagne again, taking a long drink to wash the stickiness away, before nodding at him, her eyes gleaming again with excitement.

"So, do I get to find out what Santa does to bad girls now?" she asked, slowly rising to her feet and sauntering sexily towards him.

"Oh definitely," he nodded, his hands resting firmly on her hips again.

Monica rose onto her toes again, and kissed him through the white, curly beard, the material tickling him somewhat. He kissed her back, softly at first, allowing their lips to blend together sweetly, before his hunger and desire for her got the better of him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue paring her lips. A delightful moan of pleasure escaped from Monica as she began to pull her body closer, one of his hands firmly resting on her back, whilst his other hand tangled into her dark, flowing hair. He could taste the salty hint of himself along with the sweet champagne as he kissed her, and he could feel her quivering as excitement and arousal clouded his mind.

He broke their kiss and smiled at her again, before sweeping her up into his arms, bridal style, eliciting an overjoyed gasp and giggle of surprise from his blue-eyed lover.

"I'll show you exactly what I do to girls on the naughty list," he breathed his tone wonderfully husky; he adjusted his hold on her slightly and smiled again.

Monica grinned, licking her pouty, pink lips, "I'm looking forward to it, Santa," she purred, reaching upwards to pull off his hat, and placed it onto her head, allowing it to fall to the side slightly in a wonderfully flirtatious way.

Chandler shifted his weight slightly and held her tighter as he quickly made their way into their bedroom, not even stopping to kick the door closed in his excitement. Monica giggled as Chandler dropped her onto their bed.

"Come and get me then, Santa," she purred, "Let's see how naughty you can be."

Chandler wasted no time obliging with her demanding request, and immediately climbed on top of her small body, his weight pushing her deeper into the mattress. Monica's eyelids fluttered closed as his fingers lightly caressed her warm, blushed cheeks. He paused for a fraction of a second, taking in her beautiful features, before slowly leaning in and capturing her lips in gentle kiss. His lips moved slowly against hers and his hands slowly travelled down her smooth, flat stomach, both of them sighed gently, savouring the moment of tenderness before the hunger and passion began to climb, and their sweet, tender kiss became hotter and clumsy, Monica's fingers tugged at his wig as pulled his closer. In a fervent blur of moans, whimpers and tangled limbs, the tension mounted and soon a kiss wasn't enough to satisfy their needs.

Chandler's hands left her stomach and he began to caress and fondle her breasts through the thin material of her teddy. Her back arched as she pushed herself further into his touch, wanting to feel every inch of him against her skin. Her desire for his touch was mounting, and the ache of her arousal was burning hotter and hotter until it reached the point it was almost painful. But, that good sort of pain, that type of pain that makes your heart hammer so hard it feels like it will explode out of your chest, the type that makes your head spin so fast that you can't see where you're going, the type that makes every fibre of you feel like it's going to implode and you're left desperate for your lovers touch...

Monica's fingers detangled from his now-messy beard and wig as she writhed slightly underneath him. She broke their kiss for a moment, breathing heavily and tugged at the hem of her lingerie, desperately trying to get it off, Chandler's hands joined hers and within seconds, they had rid her of the garment which had become more of a nuisance and just-another layer between them. Chandler tossed it into the corner of their room and looked down at her as she lay completely naked beneath him. He should really be used to how she looked by now, but she still managed to knock the wind out of his lungs.

Chandler moved lower down her body, grazing his fingers up her chest, edging closer and closer towards the swell of her breasts. Monica wriggled against the bed sheets impatiently and sighed; Chandler smiled wickedly at her, before leaning over slightly and bought his lips slowly down onto her breasts, tasting her soft, delicately tanned skin. Monica let out a small, tortured whimper of pleasure and closed her eyes, the familiar rush of warming arousal spreading between her legs.

Chandler could feel her writhing as he licked and nipped at her swollen, erect nipple. He took her sweet bud into his mouth and continued to suck and lick her sensually, his hand rubbing and caressing her other breast. Monica's hands clenched into tight fists by her side as she whimpered helplessly, blinded by the torturous pleasure her sexy lover was inflicting her.

"Oh, God, yes... Ch- Santa," Monica groaned through gritted teeth. Her hand slowly travelled down between her legs, desperate to alleviate the ache of her arousal. She sighed in disappointment as Chandler caught her hands and knocked it away. He released her breast from his lips and shook his head.

"What you think you're doing down there?" he asked playfully, grinning at her as he laced his fingers with hers.

Monica pouted playfully, "Sorry _Santa_," she whispered, wriggling again, "I just need something down there... now."

"So demanding," Chandler laughed as he took her other nipple in her mouth for second, "I like it," he added again.

Monica bucked her hips slightly and stared at him in frustration, the bundle of nerves between her legs desperately begging for attention, he smiled at her, she looked cute with her face flushed and hair messy beneath the lopsided hat.

"Is that what you want from Santa this year, Monica?" he asked in that sultry, low tone again, "To be fucked by me."

Monica nodded as she shuddered, "Oh God, yes," she panted, gasping at the bed sheets impatiently, "I want you now, I need you now," she demanded anxiously.

Chandler winked at her playfully, and nipped at her taut nipple with his teeth gently.

"Chandler," Monica whined, begging him to touch her.

He smiled at he slowly began to kiss the sweet valley between her breasts, Monica sighed in pleasured frustration, his fake beard tickling slightly. He shuffled back again and left a warm, wet trail of kind kisses down her flat, sensitive stomach. Excitement convulsed inside her, and she shuddered, his lips getting painfully close to the mound of her pussy. His lips hovered over her clit and his warm breath send tremors of pleasure through her most-sensitive area.

"Ch- Santa, please..."

With one hand on each of her thighs, Chandler slowly spread her legs wide enough for him. Just as she began to think that she couldn't take another second of his teasing, he leaned closer, the wiry material of the Santa beard grazed against her clit and she let out another hushed whimper. He gave a little laugh, before finally dragging his tongue across the smooth, wet lips, the sweet aroma of her arousal filled him and her wetness seeped onto the beard. He'd have to buy his friend a new costume, but he didn't care, because the second Monica let out another tortured cry of pleasure, everything else left his mind.

Monica tangled her fingers into beard and she arched her back, pushing herself harder against his lips.

"Ohhhh," Monica moaned loudly, "Ohh, yes... God, that's it, lick me Santa... God..."

Chandler grinned and took her overly-sensitive clit between his lips and sucked gently at the bundle of nerves, her cries grew louder still and he found his trousers becoming tight again as cock strained against the material. With a groan from both of them, Chandler pushed his finger into her tight, little opening. He moved his fingers slowly, in and out of her, electing cries of pleasure from his soon-to-be wife, his tongue skated over her throbbing clit again and she shuddered, coming apart under his touch.

He began to move his fingers in time with his tongue, each deep movement drove her onwards and closer to the brink and made her moan with pure, delighted bliss.

With his fingers coated in her sweet juices and buried deep within her soft folds, he felt her walls tightening around him as her orgasm drove onwards already. He moved his lips from her clit to stare up at her face, smiling widely at the look of ecstasy on her beautiful face. He thrust a third finger into her, making her whimper again. Monica arched her back as he flicked his tongue back over her clit again, she spread her legs further and squeezed her eyes closed, her moans turned disjointed and unintelligible as he continued pushing his fingers in and out of her, her sheath tightened and the muscles in her stomach began to stretch and twist.

"Oh... urgh, Chandler," Monica groaned, her fingers tugging at his hair, pulling him closer, wordlessly letting him know she was close.

"That's it, come for me, Monica," Chandler smiled at her, fucking her harder with his fingers, "Come for Santa," he whispered dirtily.

Arching her back further and pulling Chandler closer, she reached her climax with a loud, moan of elation. The mere thought of coming with 'Santa' licking her was enough to push her over the edge.

"Oh God, ohhhh... Chandler," Monica cried as the pleasure blinded her, tremors of pure bliss washed through her as she came hard, unravelling as her fiancé continued to drag his tongue over her clit and folds, tasting her orgasm with his tongue. Her tight sheath gripped at his fingers as tremors of pleasure rippled through her trembling body, Chandler smiled to himself, and carried on licking her as her orgasm washed through her, he continued to lick her until the tremors began to fizzle out and her moans of pleasure began to subside.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she lay back against the bed sheets, her breathing shallow and weak and her head spinning with dizzy delirium and satisfaction.

"My God, Chandler," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes shutting gently again, "That was amazing."

Chandler sat up slowly, his head spinning to and the ache of his erection straining against the material of his pants, "It's not over yet, babe," he smiled coyly.

Catching her breath, Monica pushed her weight up onto her elbows and looked towards the foot of the bed where her fiancé was sitting, watching her with eyes full of desire and hunger. She smiled slightly, noticing the bulge in his pants again.

"Did Santa enjoy licking me?" she asked, grinning, pulling herself up into a sitting position breathlessly. She shivered again, the aftershocks of her orgasm still sending little, minor tremors through her. Chandler nodded and smiled at her.

He watched as she crawled across the bed towards him, smiling widely, "Looks like we've got something to take care of there, Santa," Monica smiled, her eyes focussing on him again. She reached out shakily and ran her fingers over his excitably large erection through the velvet pants.

"Mmmm," she hummed softly, fondling him gently, her breathing finally returning to normal, "We're gonna need to do something about this aren't we?" she asked, licking her lips. Chandler's breath caught in his throat again, he hooked his finger under her chin and pulled her up softly; a small smile touched his lips as he leaned closer towards her and kissed her deeply.

Her tongue slipped between his lips as they kissed and her fingers slowly dragged the metal zipper down before she tugged at the drawstring around red trousers, pushing the pants down his thighs to free his painfully-erect cock. He sighed as the pressure of the material was released from him, and the much more pleasant feeling of her hands stroking him took over.

Monica pulled back slightly as she smiled at him, her small hands wrapped around his rod, "Are you going to fuck me now, Santa?" Monica asked suggestively.

"Well, Santa isn't one to go back on his promises, is he?" he winked as he climbed slowly off of the bed. Monica sat back, watching as he kicked off the trousers and pants, before going to retrieve a condom from his bedside cabinet. He fumbled around with the small package as he watched Monica, noticing that familiar look of lust and desire in her deep blue eyes. With a tempting, alluring smile on her lips Monica rolled over and climbed onto her hands and knees on the mattress, positioning herself for him.

Chandler smiled as he slipped the condom on to his aching length, "Hands and knees," he chuckled, "You are feeling dirty today aren't you?"

Monica laughed and looked over her shoulder at him, "Is that a problem?" she asked playfully.

"No complaints from me," Chandler laughed again as he climbed onto the bed behind his fiancé, admiring her small, shapely behind, he ran his fingers across the pale, perfect skin of her firm, cute, little arse.

Chandler positioned the head of his throbbing cock at the entrance the warm, wet hole where his fingers had been only minutes before. She shivered as he teased her, rubbing his cock against her soft folds.

"Mmmm, Santa," Monica breathed shakily, her entire body trembling at the slight pressure of his hard cock rubbing against her pulsing clit.

"Are you ready for Santa to fuck you, Monica?" he breathed, his cock probing her, ready to penetrate her.

"Yes," Monica half answered, half whimpered in reply.

He pushed the head of his cock into her and grunted as her tight walls gripped him, Monica's head fell forward and she pushed back at him, impaling herself further onto his thick member.

"Oh, ooooh," Monica sighed.

Chandler's hands left her smooth cheeks and he gripped her hips, steadying himself and slowly pushed towards until his cock was pushed all the way into her tight hole, taking her right to the hilt and making her shudder and moan out loud.

"Oh, Santa," Monica panted, her mouth dropping open as he filled her.

Exhaling unsteadily, Chandler began pump into her, gently at first, feeling a rush of satisfaction from the steadily growing, thoroughly enjoyable sensations that radiated through from his cock every time he drove deeper into her. Chandler shifted his weight and pushed into her from behind, he held himself deep inside her and ran his hands down her back towards her shoulders, before driving into her again, but harder.

"Yes, fuck me, Santa," Monica moaned, bucking her hips to match his deep thrusts, "God, that feels so good."

Chandler began to pound into her harder, his movements becoming clumsy as the hot, tense sensations intensified.

"Yes, Santa, fuck me," Monica groaned again, "Fuck me like a bad girl."

His fingernails dug into her skin slightly as he gripped her shoulders, he grunted as he drove himself deep into her and began to pound and thrust into her, pulling his entire cock out before taking her back to the hilt, filling her completely. Her tight, wet walls gripped firmly at his throbbing dick as he hammered into her repeatedly.

"Monica, God, you're so damn hot," Chandler groaned loudly. It was rough, raw and animalistic, and they loved it, the heat was unbearable and climbing with every thrust as they drove closer to the brink.

"Oh God, Chandler," Monica cried. Each deep, hard plunge was invigorating and bought her closer towards the release of her second orgasm of the evening, "Yes, fuck."

"Ohh, you've definitely been a bad girl, haven't you?" Chandler grunted.

"Urgh... urgggh, yes, Santa... Ohhhh, _fuck_," Monica moaned again, falling onto her elbows as he plunged his cock further into her tight hole. Chandler's hands left her shoulders and he leant over her, his entire body pressing into her back as he steadied himself on the mattress for a second. He began to kiss her shoulder, which was now pinker from where his fingers hand been, as he drove himself into her again.

His mouth was so close to her ear now that she could hear every grunt and moan, feel the material of the beard against her as he powered into her, she shuddered.

"Oh yes, fuck me, Chandler... yes..."

Monica's mouth fell open as her ecstatic moans trailed off and her orgasm drove closer, she was close, she could feel the walls of her pussy gripping against his large cock.

"Ooh, I'm gonna come," Monica whimpered, beginning to tremble as his frenzied pounding remained relentless, "A-are you close too?" she asked, "Are you gonna come Santa?"

"Nrrr, fuck," Chandler cursed, slowly his movements slightly as he wavered on the edge.

"Oh my God, Chandler," Monica panted, her eyes rolling back as her orgasm swelled. With one last push, it hit her... hard. Her whole body acted of its own accord as she came harder than ever.

"Chandler," Monica cried loudly, the ripples thundering through her. He continued to plunge in and out her, receiving an ecstatic moan every time.

Her tight sheath clamped against his cock and he felt himself coming too, ecstasy blinded him with burning, white-heat.

They continued bucking their hips and writhing against each other as they came again. Exhausted and deeply satisfied, Monica fell onto her chest, eyes closed in contentment. She felt him slowly pulling out of her and a few moments later she felt him the bed moving as he lay down beside her, breathing heavily, "Mmmm, God, Monica."

Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at him, noticing he'd pulled off the beard and wig now. She shifted her weight and rested her head against his chest; the rapid thumping of his heart was strangely comforting.

"That was amazing," she smiled, brining her fingers up to gently touch his cheek, "Thank you for doing that."

"Honestly, there is no need to thank me for that," Chandler told her, his breathing slowly again, "That was incredible."

Monica smiled and sighed, "I wonder if Santa will visit next year," she chuckled as she took the hat off and tossed it carelessly behind her.

Chandler laughed gently and kissed her head, "Well only if you're very naughty again," he said playfully.

"I think I can manage that," Monica smiled at him, her fingers lingering by his cheek, "I love you," she told him.

Chandler smiled, "I know, I love you too."

**...**

_Does anyone else find ending a chapter really hard, especially smut series' like this? Anyway, that has got to be the longest thing that I've written, and I hope that it satisfies you until I get to update again (I have no idea when that'll be by the way!). And don't forget, suggestions are always welcome! :)_

_I made the mistake the other day of re-reading my stories to see where I was going to go with it that was seriously cringe-y, man! How'd you guys read that stuff, all I see is mistakes and seriously, some of the stuff that I write is baaaaaad... Anyway, word of advice to writers, don't re-read your work, it drives you crazy._

_Okay, I'm certainly a rambler today aren't I? Maybe I'm making up for all the time I've been away for, hehehehe! Ooooh, before I go, this is written on my iPod, where I'm sure you know auto-correct and spell check is a nightmare, haha, so if there are any mistakes, go easy on me (but of course, if I've done something absolutely stupid then be my guest and tell me!)_

_Alright, you've read enough from me now, please review for me lovelies! :)_


End file.
